Kaiju Arc: Godzilla, King of the Monsters
by GojiGrimlockSaurus
Summary: After killing Megaguirus in 2002, Godzilla was transported to the Fairy Tail Universe by the Dimension Tide. He awakens in totally different world full of magic. Alone, confused, and infuriated, Godzilla wants this new world to experience his wrath and nothing will stop him, not even Fairy Tail! Fiore is unprepared for the coming storm. Can Fairy Tail survive the King's wrath?
1. Chapter 1

**KAIJU ARC: GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS**

**A/N: This is another Godzilla X Fairy Tail crossover story. Technically, it is a multi-crossover story since I am going to make references to King Kong and Gamera in this chapter by merging their respective universes together into one combined universe. It will be like a continuity reboot, but it will mainly focus on Godzilla. It's going to be different than the last story, though. It will be a revamp and instead of introducing two of Toho's favorite Kaiju, this time, I am only going to stick with our favorite radioactive dinosaur, Godzilla, and build upon his first days in the Fairy Tail universe in this fanfic. **

**There will be more scenes of city destruction as Godzilla will encounter Fairy Tail at Magnolia and it is two years after they destroyed the Eclipse Gate that forced a future version of Rogue Cheney and his army of Dragons to be returned to their respective timelines, thus saving Fiore from total annihilation (Grand Magic Games arc). It will be the combination of narrative elements of two films: **_**Gojira**_** (1954) and **_**Godzilla **_**(1984). Again, this will be AU as there will be no Sun Village arc yet. Also the history of the Kaiju War will be slightly different to give you the sense of where this will be going. Godzilla will be the ultimate antagonist to Fairy Tail. **

**The story will focus more on what fundamentally makes Godzilla the unstoppable force of nature and how Fairy Tail will try their best to cope with the unexpected threat of nuclear apocalypse under such overwhelming, dire circumstances. Expect drama, character development and death, monster rampage, military action, magic, tragedy, and romance in this epic tale. I hope you, Godzilla and Fairy Tail fans will enjoy this gripping story of classic Kaiju terror mixed with magical drama and tragedy on an enormous scale. Thank you.**

* * *

"Hey, you!" – human dialogue

"_**ROOOAAAARRR"**_ – animal/monster roars, grunts, screeches

"**Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!"** – magic spells

_What on earth?_ – thoughts/dreams/memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, King Kong, or Fairy Tail.**_

_**Godzilla and his friends © Toho Studios**_

_**King Kong © Universal Studios**_

_**Gamera and his co-star creatures © Kadokowa Pictures**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima and Weekly Shonen Magazine**_

_**I only own my OCs and some of the new terminology, magic spells, technologies, places.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Age of Monsters**

_Kaiju. The word means "strange beast" or "monster" in Japanese. Daikaiju means "giant monster". The words instills fear, awe, hatred, and terror into the hearts of men. There is one name, one creature that embodies all the aspects of a daikaiju and whose reputation can even make the stubborn and most strong-willed men shudder in cold terror when they hear its name. _

_**Godzilla**__._

_This dinosaur, created and twisted by the very fires of the atomic bomb that mankind foolishly toyed with in World War II, had unleashed its furious, fiery wrath on the pitiful humans that had brought him into a world that hated him. Starting with Tokyo in 1954, he left a sea of fire and massive destruction in his wake when he burned the whole city to the ground with its radioactive breath. Japan suffered from the bombings of the Hiroshima and Nagasaki and experienced the bitter humiliation of defeat by the American occupation in 1945. Those same feelings of hurt and trauma resurfaced within the damaged Japanese population with a vengeance when Godzilla rampaged in Japan's capital city. Radiation and fires claimed the souls of the innocent and the brave soldiers who fought desperately to keep their capital from being transformed into a fiery inferno, not unlike the flames of Hell. Japan was on the verge of collapse and only one person heard the cries, the wails, and the melancholic pleas for a new world of peace without Godzilla. That person was Daisuke Serizawa._

_Serizawa was a scientist with an eye patch on his right eye, who developed a device called the Oxygen Destroyer, when he first researched on the oxygen atom. He never intended to use it as a weapon, but as a potential power source. It was out of fear, knowing that the consequences of its abuse were extremely dire. However, hearing the prayers of the children on television after Godzilla's rampage and listening to the pleas of Emiko and Ogata, he decided to utilize the Oxygen Destroyer for the first and last time. _

_Thus, Serizawa fatefully dived with Ogata into the Godzilla's oceanic lair, where he was resting peacefully. He deployed the Oxygen Destroyer that unleashed its horrible power of destroying oxygen in the water. Only Ogata dived out alive, while Serizawa killed himself along with Godzilla. Godzilla gave out its mournful, dread-filled roar in his final, desperate moment to escape the suffocating grasp of the doomsday weapon, only to die and all that remains of him was a skeletal corpse. The world had thought the crisis was over, but the nightmare had only begun._

* * *

_2 years later in 1956, a second Godzilla appeared and the world was stunned by his comeback. Everyone dreaded it, especially the Japanese, who had not forgotten the destruction of Tokyo caused by the first Godzilla. The mutated dinosaur set foot on Yokohama to wreak vengeance on the humans who had killed one of its kin a year earlier. Once again, the Japanese Self-Defense Force threw everything: soldiers, airplanes, rockets, missiles, and tanks at Godzilla, only for all to fail miserably against the monster's ire. Yokohama had burned to ashes like its neighboring city. From that point on, Godzilla terrorized the Japanese mainland time and time again, devastating countless Japanese cities and causing millions of people to perish. And it wasn't just Godzilla that struck horror into mankind, other monsters or Kaiju began to appear from isolated parts of the world or places contaminated by nuclear radiation and vent their wrath on the civilizations that spawned them. Thus, started the Age of the Monsters. _

_In 1957, just after the second Godzilla lumbered out into Osaka Bay after a failed attempt to lure it back into the ocean with decoy lights by fighter jets, a giant mutant Ankylosaur named Anguirus fought the dinosaur when it followed him. They fought tooth and claw with each other in the death battle, resulting in devastating Osaka and the Osaka Castle. Godzilla returned to the sea after he seemingly defeated the armored titan by blasting him with his atomic ray in the ocean, leaving Osaka ablaze. _

_In 1958, a pair of titanic mutant Pteranodons, the Rodans, have been awoken from their eons of suspended animation within Mt. Aso in Kyushu by mining operations within the area. The pair razed Fukuoka to the ground and terrorized the skies of Japan with their humongous wings. The pair were maimed by the volcanic eruption caused by the military bombardment of their nest._

_Varan, a Kaiju who resembles a gigantic, carnivorous gliding lizard, rose from Kitakami River within the Tohoku region of Japan and terrorized several native villages in its wake before it glided its way to Tokyo. The monster destroyed Haneda Airport in 1960._

_A giant moth-like insect named Mothra swam from Infant Island towards Tokyo Bay in her larval form to rescue her tiny handmaidens from the evil executive leaders of a TV corporation, causing destruction and chaos to unfold. The Mothra larvae crawled to Tokyo Tower, wrapped itself in a silky cocoon, and underwent its radical transformation into her Imago form. She continued to lay waste to Tokyo in resuming her search for the fairies. The fairies were rescued by a group of heroes comprising of a radiation specialist, an anthropologist, and a stowaway reporter and were finally brought back to Mothra at an airport landing. The tiny girls said their farewells and thanks to the men who rescued them and Mothra flew off from Tokyo peacefully with the fairies safe. _

_King Kong (2005 version of King Kong blown up to 250 feet tall), a surviving member of the Megaprimatus family ranging from Faroe Island and the now-sunken Skull Island, unleashed its primal rage on New York when he was brought in without the natives' permission by the greedy executive of a near-bankrupt film company for entertainment value and profit in 1964. Mammoth gorilla rampaged through the city carrying a beautiful American actress named Ann Darrow all the way to the Empire State Building where he met his tragic fall when the airplanes shot him in the heart, killing him. _

_Gorosaurus, a gigantic theropod dinosaur resembling a blue-ish, dark purple T-rex made short work of Melbourne and Sydney in 1965 when he was first discovered in the jungles of Papua New Guinea. On that same year, Anguirus returned and reduced Sendai to rumble before retreating into Mt. Kita. A surviving offspring of the two Rodans that were killed in Mt. Aso by military bombardment in 1958, made its mark of destruction on Sapporo in 1967._

_Titanosaurus, an enormous fish-tailed Spinosaur was drawn to schools of fish in the Indian Ocean, which led him to raid Singapore in 1970. The smog monster, Hedorah, polluted the skies of Los Angeles and mucked San Francisco with its mountainous sludge of garbage and pollutants in 1971. Baragon, the earth red dragon with rotund body armed with a single horn of a rhino and large, mole-like claws and ears vaguely shaped like moon crescents, scorched London to the ground, while Kumonga, the giant spider mutated by radioactive leaks in Chernobyl, webbed Paris into a gigantic food buffet in 1973._

_In 1974, a swarm of mutated, gigantic praying mantises called Kamacuras were born from a freak malfunction in the weather-controlling system installed in the Marianna Islands and they flew to Malaysia where they feasted on the helpless inhabitants without restraint. In the same year, a mutated giant octopus named Oodako wreaked havoc at Hong Kong while Ebirah, the giant lobster trashed Shanghai. Manda, the ancient sea dragon, terrorized Sri Lanka in 1979. A flock of giant mutant vultures called Ookondoru preyed on the hapless human victims in Kenya, including herds of elephants in 1982. _

* * *

_Godzilla was mutated by the implosion of the Russian nuclear submarine in his oceanic lair in the Pacific in 1984. His appearance changed and his demeanor became even more aggressive and violent as he absorbed the radioactive energies of the submarine, transforming him from 328 feet to his current height, 415 feet tall. He waded into the shores of Honshu and made his landfall to Shibuya where he nearly destroyed the entire city. He was finally incapacitated by the Japanese Self-Defense Force when they lured him into the volcanic Mt. Mihara with a signal device and detonated the volcano with explosives, trapping the mutated dinosaur. In 1985, Japan developed G-Force, a high-tech military organization dedicated to protecting Japan and the world from the threat of Godzilla._

_In 1989, in G-Force's efforts to create an anti-nuclear bacteria derived from the radioactive properties of Godzilla's cells, an accident happened as one of the geneticists, Dr. Shiragami, injected the Godzilla genes as well as his deceased daughter, Erika's DNA into the cells of a rose. This new organism mutated into a monstrous plant-human-reptile hybrid later named Biollante in Lake Ashino, near Dr. Shiragami's lab. Bio-Major planted explosives around Mt. Mihara to coerce the Diet of Japan to hand over the Godzilla cells to them and if not, the company will detonate the bombs to unleash Godzilla. The Diet was forced to comply. All went downhill as an assassin from Saradia killed the Bio-Major agent before he could deactivate the bombs off. The bombs detonated the volcano and released Godzilla from his fiery prison. _

_Having sensed Biollante, Godzilla swam towards the mutant plant in its rose form and after a huge battle ensued, Godzilla killed Biollante with his atomic heat ray. Godzilla rampaged through Osaka once again where G-Force launched a military operation to inject the regained Anti-Nuclear Bacteria into the dinosaur's body to kill it. The operation was initially successful; the creature, however, remained unaffected and continued on towards the nuclear reactors in Tsuraga. The JSDF launched their last-minute operation by using a field of microwave-heating plates to create an artificial thunderstorm to raise Godzilla's temperature up to allow the bacteria take into full effect. Godzilla remained unfazed and crushed the microwave-emitters. _

_Biollante reappeared from the ground, this time in a larger and more monstrous form resembling Godzilla. The two titanic monsters battled to the death, with Godzilla beginning to lose in this battle, but not before blasting Biollante in her mouth. The battle ended in a tie as Godzilla fall headfirst into the sea while Biollante disappeared into the sky as spores. Not before long, Godzilla woke up from unconsciousness and waded out into the ocean._

_In 1992, Godzilla landed on the Japanese main island and marched to Yokohama, only to be stalled by the timely intervention of Mothra and her darker twin, Battra. The three monsters duked it out in a three-way melee until the gigantic, god-like insects finally managed to overcome the furious, devastating wrath of Godzilla. Both of them dropped him into the ocean and managed to spare Yokohama from total destruction. Mothra and Battra flew back to Infant Island to recuperate and rest from the battle. However, that did not stop Godzilla as he proved to be nigh invulnerable to all conventional weaponry and almost impossible to kill in all attempts to do so, whether by men or other Kaiju that wanted to dethrone him. From that point on, the Age of Monsters intensified even further into a crescendo as more and more monsters and mutations like the vampiric bird-like monsters, Gyaos; Gamera, the giant flying turtle Kaiju, Gezora, the mutant squid monster, Kamoebas, Ganimes, the Legion, Irys, Spacegodzilla, Destoroyah, Megaguirus, and even the infamous mutant iguana, Zilla and etc. appeared in various parts of the globe and terrorized every major city throughout the six civilized continents with increasing frequency at the beginning of the 21st Century._

_Mankind was rapidly losing the war against the Kaiju. Every year, the Kaiju were growing bigger and stronger, while the strength of military forces around the world was diminishing from every battle lost to the monsters. They were becoming more sophisticated as they quickly adapted and evolved to the fast-changing world around them; much faster than we have imagined than in our worst predictions. G-Force, with all the advanced technological resources at its disposal, have accomplished little to rid the world of Godzilla and his kin. Societies were beginning to collapse under the enormous pressure of these Kaiju attacks. Occult groups were formed and worshipped the Kaiju as gods angry with humanity for depleting much of Earth's natural resources and destroying the natural world. Humanity was becoming more and more desperate for a solution. We needed something to stop the Kaiju in their tracks for good. Conventional tanks, planes, and maser tanks could only stall the monsters for long before they eventually reached to the major city centers and caused millions of deaths in their thirst for destruction. _

_After years of painstaking work and research, our best scientists constructed an innovative weapon called the Dimension Tide. It was a sophisticated gun mounted on an orbiting satellite that gathered plasma energy from the Sun and drew it in to fire a micro black hole. The impacting black hole landed down on the target and swallowed up the surrounding area with the radius of 10 football fields put together, more than enough to swallow something as big as a Kaiju into it. _

_With this weapon, G-Force may had finally found a way to rid the world of Godzilla and the other monsters once and for all._

* * *

**End of Chapter 0**

**Chapter Notes****:**

**For anyone reading this, welcome to my new story, **_**Kaiju Arc: Godzilla, King of the Monsters**_**. ****This is basically the AU timeline of all the Kaiju attacks and the destruction Godzilla has caused over the years in this combined universe. The reason I had to write much more about the events in 1984, 1989, and 1992 was to signify that those are the turning points when the Kaiju War really intensifies into the 21****st**** century. This is just the introductory chapter to help you audience realize how long this Kaiju War had plagued humanity for so long, how much this messed everything up big time, and that this will happen the same in Fairy Tail. I will try to adapt other elements of the Godzilla franchise into the Fairy Tail universe wherever possible within the story. And don't worry, this chapter and the next one are just to set up the stage for what is to come in the story. I don't plan to drag it on for too long and I will update this story as soon as possible.**

**The timeline/summary of the Kaiju War is really important as this will play a huge role in how I will bring Godzilla into the Fairy Tail universe in this story and eventually other monsters from the combined Kaiju universe in the sequels of the Kaiju Arc.**

**Finally, like the first story, Godzilla's appearance will be altered a bit to make him a much bigger threat to Fairy Tail later on in this fanfic. His appearance will be similar to that of the Millennium series while adding in personal flairs of my own to create a distinctive type of Godzilla to help distinguish it from the other versions of Godzilla. **

**Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, **_**WILL**_** be reported and/or removed, regardless whether they are signed on or not.**

**Anyway, please read and review.**

**See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Vortex of Dimensions

**KAIJU ARC: GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS**

**Chapter 2 – The Vortex of Dimensions**

"Hey, you!" – human dialogue

"_**ROOOAAAARRR"**_ – animal/monster roars, grunts, screeches

"**Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!"** – magic spells

_What on earth?_ – thoughts/dreams/memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, King Kong, or Fairy Tail.**_

_**Godzilla and his friends © Toho Studios**_

_**King Kong © Universal Studios**_

_**Gamera and his co-star creatures © Kadokowa Pictures**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima and Weekly Shonen Magazine**_

_**I only own my OCs and some of the new terminology, magic spells, technologies, places.**_

* * *

**Osaka, Japan**

**2002**

Standing amongst the flaming wreckage of Osaka was Godzilla in all his full glory. Up to 415 feet in height, his dinosaur-like head armed with two rows of dagger-like teeth in his mouth, clawed hands and arms embedded with bony spurs. His eyes resembled that of a crocodile with red irises that have slit pupils and surrounding the irises is a messy-yellow sclera. They were set in an angry brow, enhancing their irate appearance. Massive, pillar-like tri-dactyl feet, three rows of red maple-shaped plates all the way from the head to the tail, and a long crocodile-like tail armed with long tail spikes at the end. His body was covered in grey scales that resembled the gnarled bark of an old tree. The dinosaur was surveying the inflamed corpse of his recent opponent, Megaguirus, a mutated, prehistoric dragonfly that had Godzilla's own blood transferred into her veins earlier from her minion swarm that sucked the monster's blood and radioactive energies. She burst out from her confined cocoon/larvae husk and departed from the flooded streets of Shibuya to fight and kill Godzilla.

The two had battled each other to a standstill when Megaguirus kept absorbing his energy with her tail stinger, which prevented Godzilla from unleashing his heat ray. This went on for hours as the maniacal dragonfly kept bashing him in the face with her claws and sent him falling face-flat into the rubble whenever she rammed into him at full speed. At one point, she even caused a skyscraper that Godzilla was lying under to come down crashing onto him! Then she used her special ability to utilize the stolen energy of her enemy and fired back at the agitated saurian with an atomic fireball, knocking Godzilla down. By then Godzilla had enough and had to put an end to this ludicrous fight once and for all. So right when Megaguirus was about to sting him right dead center in his eyes, Godzilla, at the last minute, chomped down on her stinger and crushed it. Megaguirus was disarmed and at the mercy of the enraged saurian who then killed the dragonfly with his atomic heat ray and concluded the battle with a bang.

"_**SKREEOOOOONNNGGK!"**_

Godzilla's victorious roar signaled his triumph. With that obstacle destroyed, he proceeded to his true goal, the Science Institute, which housed plasma energy in a secret nuclear project. He rampaged through the city blocks of Osaka, leveling everything in his path. However, up in the sky, one of G-Force's advanced fighters, the Gryphon, with its blue and white color scheme, was accelerating towards Godzilla at break necking speed. The pilot was none other than, Kiriko Tsujimori, who lost her military commander and mentor earlier in a military operation earlier to stall Godzilla's march to the nuclear plants in Kushima, Miyazaki in 1996 when the dinosaur destroyed the building where Kiriko and her mentor were under. The wreckage crushed the commander, while Ririko was spared from death. Seeing her commander's dog tags in his hand underneath the wreckage hurt her deeply. In terrible grief, she agonized over the loss of her friend and mentor. She vowed in her vengeful heart that one day she will avenge him by killing Godzilla.

Now, in the cockpit of the Gryphon, Kiriko was nosediving the jet fighter straight into the Kaiju in order for the recently-destabilized Dimension Tide to aim properly at the intended targets. Due to the frequency of Megaguirus' sonic waves that messed up the system of the weapon, the satellite was falling into Earth's atmosphere and burning up quickly; making it nearly impossible for the computer system to automatically lock onto the Kaiju without something to guide it, in which the Gryphon was locked on to make it aim for the monsters. In the control room of G-Force headquarters in Tokyo, the people were watching nervously as the Gryphon dives closer and closer towards Godzilla, hoping for a lucky shot at him. Among them was Hajime Kudo, a young scientist who helped design the Dimension Tide and has unrequited love for Kiriko ever since their first meeting in Shinjuku when she was recruiting him for this particular project. He was working on rebooting and fixing the bugs in the Dimension Tide in his laptop when Megaguirus damaged it and now he had to make sure that the aim of the cannon was precisely on the plane.

"I know you can do it, Kiriko. Just don't die yet," he said to himself as he worked furiously on his laptop.

Kiriko looked at the dogtags of her deceased mentor and commander and switched her eyes to Godzilla. After taking her deep breath, she said, "Mishima, it's time. I am about to crash into the Godzilla! Now, fire the Dimension Tide before it's too late!"

"Okay, locked and loaded!" said Mishima, the G-Force operator and team mate in control of the firing mechanism of the satellite weapon. He opened the cap of the firing switch button by his left. As he was about the press the switch, Kudo grabbed his hand and said,

"Let me do it, Mishima. I don't want her to be caught in the blast."

"But…"

"Just trust me, Mishima."

Mishima hesitated for a few moments and then he let Kudo hover his finger over the firing button. Meanwhile, the Gryphon was about to land on top of Godzilla and Kiriko screamed her lungs out. Then just minutes before the plane crashes into the dinosaur, she ejected from the seat and parachuted. The Gryphon imploded on contact with Godzilla, which made him roar angrily in confusion of what just happened. At that moment…

"Fire!" shouted Kudo as he firmly pressed down the button to fire the Dimension Tide. The cannon fired its last micro black hole before it exploded in the atmosphere.

Before Godzilla could even begin to comprehend the situation, the clouds above him begin to swirl in a circular vortex. He looked up and saw this peculiarity in the cloud formation. He quickly realized that he was standing in the critical hit zone of the black hole as he felt the air beginning to be sucked up into the maw. Godzilla supercharged his orange heat ray with as much energy as he could and expelled it towards the distortion in the sky in hopes of causing an energy overload to make it implode on the inside. However, the black hole absorbed it and remained on course towards the dinosaur. The black hole came down crashing onto where he stood and a bright light consumed Godzilla and the surrounding city blocks of Osaka. After the light dimmed and finally faded into nothing, all was left was a huge crater in the middle of Osaka that extended for miles. No signs of Godzilla.

* * *

In G-Force HQ, the crowd was silent as they saw the aftermath on screen. They couldn't believe it. After years of fighting Godzilla, they had finally gotten rid of him for good this time, unlike before when Godzilla always destroyed their months' worth of plans to defend Japan's cities or to incapacitate him. The silence was broken when Kiriko's voice confirmed that she survived and that the black hole eliminated Godzilla.

"Kudo? Kudo!" Kiriko said.

"Kiriko? Is that you? Are you okay, not hurt, or anything?!" Kudo asked in concern.

"I am fine. Thank you. You can hear the "angel's voice", can you? Godzilla has been eliminated."

The 'angel's voice' was the computerized female voice of the AI in G-Force headquarters when it confirmed what Kiriko said seconds ago,

"Godzilla has been destroyed and Osaka has been spared. Congratulations!"

Kudo looked up at the screen with mixed emotions flowing within him and said,

"We did it."

"WE DID IT! HAHAHA!"

Then the whole crowd of G-Force members joined in celebrating, throwing papers all over the place, hugging each other with laughter and tears of joy in their eyes, and whooping. The Prime Minister relaxed in his chair after such an intense moment and sighed in contentment and relief. While the Dimension Tide has been destroyed and many lives were lost, the plan proved to be successful in the end. With enough time, money, and resources, he could order the construction of another Dimension Tide or an even better version of the satellite weapon to annihilate the other Kaiju from other parts of the planet and finally turn the tide of the Kaiju War towards humanity's favor. Well, that's for another time as soon as he could now deal with the scandalous issue of the secret nuclear project in the Science Institute in due time.

Meanwhile, at the abandoned helicopter landing pad stood Kiriko with her hair unbraided and swirling beautifully with the wind. She gazed at the crater where Godzilla used to be. Peace and happiness flowed through her soul and the feelings of such were the first time she had expressed in her usually grim, stoic face for a long time. She had finally avenged her mentor and her fallen comrades. For the first time, she smiled. The King of the Monsters was no more or… was it?

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Chapter Notes:**

**Godzilla has been sucked into the black hole and he was supposed to be destroyed, right? Well, he is transported to the Fairy Tail universe, of course! It would be rather premature and kind of childish to think that even a black hole could permanently silence him and he proved it by causing a tremor at the school and roaring at the end of the movie, **_**Godzilla X Megaguirus **_**(2001), which implicated that he will still be around to cause the Japanese people more headaches in the future. **

**Anyway, read the next chapter to find out how he would react to the new universe and what he will do afterwards. It will also introduce Fairy Tail as well as introduce one of my OCs. So stay tuned!**

**Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, **_**WILL**_** be reported and/or removed, regardless whether they are signed on or not.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**See ya later!**


	3. The Advent of the Beast

**KAIJU ARC: GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS**

"Hey, you!" – human dialogue

"_**ROOOAAAARRR"**_ – animal/monster roars, grunts, screeches

"**Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!"** – magic spells

_What on earth?_ – thoughts/dreams/memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, King Kong, Gamera, or Fairy Tail.**_

_**Godzilla and his friends © Toho Studios**_

_**King Kong © Universal Studios**_

_**Gamera and his co-star creatures © Kadokowa Pictures**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima and Weekly Shonen Magazine**_

_**Japanese Romaji/English lyrics of COLORS © Flow and Bandai Entertainment**_

_**I only own my OCs: Rachel Crystal, Max Wyman, Darshan, Mai and Xun, the twin siblings, Kiyoshi Mori, Rex, and others; some of the new terminology, magic spells, technologies, places belong to me.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Advent of the Beast**

_X793, two years after Fairy Tail prevented the destruction of Fiore from the encroachment of the capital city, Crocus, by the future version of Rogue Cheney and his army of malicious dragons from both the future and the past by destroying the Eclipse Gate, things were peaceful once again. Fairy Tail is back to its usual rowdy days of daily brawling and alcohol antics. Team Natsu and other members of the guild went back to their usual routine of accepting jobs from clients. What's new is that Fairy Tail is and remains the top number one guild in Fiore ever since it replaced the Sabertooth guild from that position in the Grand Magic Games. It was thanks to the powerful magic of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and others that allowed Fairy Tail to regain that position from their 7 years of absence in Tenrou Island when the dark dragon, Acnologia nearly obliterated them with his Dragon Roar Breath. With these wizards, they faced extreme odds and obstacles, but managed to overcome them through their strong bonds of friendship and teamwork. Now Fairy Tail is needed once again and more so this time; against the greatest monster that mankind had created by accident in their lust for absolute dominion. A leviathan who would change Earthland forever… Godzilla…_

* * *

**Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na**

_The moment that can change me and even the world…_

(The scene shows Godzilla looking up at the sky in the ruins of Osaka.)

**Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni**

_It's always right by my side._

(The sky contorts and twists as the black hole comes down on Godzilla. Then light consumes him and everything else around him.)

**Kakusenu iradachi to tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume**

_I stare at the irritations I can't hide and at myself who's unable to move…_

(The scene transitions to close-up shots of Godzilla standing in the midst of the burning Magnolia and the surrounding cities. Rapid shots of flashbacks of the atomic bombing of Lagos Island, the destruction of Tokyo, his previous battles with other monsters, an image of Mothra, and finally an image of the first Godzilla in 1954.)

**Mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa**

_While I am confused, while I am troubled, while I'm grieving, I should just decide…_

(Godzilla then swings his tail and flames cover the area. Natsu Dragneel eats the flames, Happy flies through the fire, Gray Fullbuster unleashes a blizzard spell that created holes within the fire, Lucy Heartfilia summons Aquarius to douse the flames, Wendy Marvell unleashes her **Sky Dragon Roar** which blew away the flames and Erza Scarlet deploys her **Blumenblatt** that eliminates the rest of the inferno. The rest of the Fairy Tail members, including Master Makarov, stood in the wreckage of their guild building witnessing the destruction with serious expressions laced with hurt, pain, agony, despair and sorrow.)

**Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi ha kiesari**

_My confusion disappears with that one word you gave me._

(The mages, wizards, and the Guild Masters from other guilds such as Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Twilight Ogre and even the independent Crime Sorciere led by Jellal Fernandes with Meredy by his side stood amongst the carnage looking up at Godzilla with grim, stoic, angry, and serious faces.)

**Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**

_My once empty room is illuminated by the light again._

(The scene switches to Elizabeth who kneels in the church, Kardia Cathedral, praying while light shines on her figure in the dark. Extreme close-up of her face shows one tear that falls from her left eye.)

**Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku**

_I looked up at the perfectly clear and blue sky…_

(The tear drops into a wave that vibrates. The scene fades to a close-up shot of Natsu's right eye closed, which then opens up brimming with fire and determination. The Fire Dragon Slayer then launches himself from a rooftop of a building and aimed his lightning-fire infused fist at Godzilla, who simply moved his face out of harm's way.)

**Tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta**

_And decided to open the locked window._

(Godzilla's spines slowly glow with orange light. The atomic energy builds up in his mouth. Godzilla opens his toothy maw and unleashes the radioactive heat ray at the viewer.)

**Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na **

_The moment that can change me and even the world…_

(Multiple scenes flashing quickly: Erza flying towards the danger head-on, Godzilla swimming in the sea towards Fiore, the screenshot of the Magic Council, the army of Rune Knights marching towards Magnolia and Godzilla with Lahar, Doranbolt, and Arcadios leading at the front, and Professor Jinan staring at the night sky with a worried expression from his house window.)

**Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koko ni**

_I can feel it right here, right now._

(The scene transitions to a depressed Dr. Matthias Richardson sitting in a dark, light-dimmed laboratory in the basement. Rapid transitions of mugshots of individual members of Team Natsu. Then it changes when the camera moves to an extreme close-up shot of Godzilla's eye closed in sleep underneath the sea. His eye opened to reveal its dark red-colored iris and its black pupil contracting into a slit like a crocodile, accompanied with an ominous, menacing, orange-red glow that scared the fish away. A huge alligator-like growl is heard at the end of the song.)

* * *

**City Unknown, Country Unknown**

**Year yet to be determined**

Contrary to what G-Force and the rest of the world believed, the black hole didn't actually eliminate Godzilla. By an anomaly in the black hole, a weird freak accident, or perhaps, a miracle, the hole transported the Kaiju to another dimension; to another world quite like Earth. Godzilla is transported into a vast body of water; the ocean where there are no witnesses. The dimension hole made quite an enormous whirlpool of water before slowly disappearing back to its normal state. Godzilla slept in the realm of the unconsciousness for days, unaware of what had happened to him a while ago.

Godzilla finally wakes up from his unconsciousness and saw himself in deep waters of the ocean. The sharks and the fish are spooked by his awakening and swam away from him as fast as possible. Godzilla turned around, sniffed the water, and examined his surroundings. There are things that perplexed him in this environment, in what should have been like home in the Pacific, yet at the same it is not. He noticed that the fish around him are not like the fish that he knew back home like tuna, mako, and tiger sharks. No, these fish are too weird in shape and the colors seemed too bright. Some more, the water does not smell like the Pacific waters.

He growled in confusion and anger. Scratch that, he is not angry, he is MAD WITH UNADULTERATED FURY! Godzilla remembered that the stupid metal bird did a kamikaze on him and somehow had led the black hole to swallow him. The hole transported him to some alien planet. And worse, far from home! As soon as he realized what had transpired, he unleashed a loud, furious roar that vibrated and echoed throughout the ocean. He fired off his heat ray all around, frying schools of fish and causing other strange aquatic animals to bolt out of harm's way. This left him alone until his instincts told him to swim to explore more of the ocean and find some land when the opportunity arises. He is ticked off big time. He's too angry to take note that this world is filled with magic when he felt its presence all around him. All he cared about is knowing where the heck he is, gain new territories, and find a temporary home.

* * *

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**May 10, X793**

In the town of Magnolia, one guild out of many stands out. That guild is Fairy Tail. It has been through a lot of hardships, challenges, and obstacles that no one can even imagine in their wildest dreams, but it managed to make the impossible happen and come out alive and well. The members of Fairy Tail are the stuff of legends because they are the most talked of mages in all of Fiore. And recently two years ago, they won the Grand Magic Games tournament and regained back the title of being the number one guild of Fiore from their rival guild, Sabertooth. Since then, the number of job requests for the Fairy Tail wizards has increased as Fairy Tail's fame increased and became widespread throughout Fiore. In addition, Fairy Tail also gained 7 new members into the team within the two years that passed: Rachel Crystal, the Emerald Dragon Slayer, Max Wyman, the Earth God Slayer, Darshan, the blind mage who practices Snake Magic, Mai and Xun are twin siblings who are both Water Dragon Slayers, Kiyoshi Mori, the silent Yajuu Take-Over mage, and finally a muscular, anthropomorphic, 10 feet-tall male Nile Crocodile named Rex, whose magical ability is called **Gauntlet Requip**, which allows him to swap each of his different clawed gauntlets and armor at will in battle. Life couldn't be any sweeter than being at the top. The fun begins…

"Hey! Look who's back from his S-class mission in Onibus!" shouted a random Fairy Tail member.

"Wait! You mean The Berserker Salamander King of Fairy Tail?!" asked another member.

"Yeah! That's him along with two Exceed companions, the blonde Celestial Mage, and the Sky Dragon Slayer!"

The whole guild hall rumbled and clamored with the excited shouts and voices from all the people who were pumped up for their strongest team of Fairy Tail. That includes a certain spiky black-haired Ice-Make mage with a white coat and dark blue jeans at the age of 20, who was drinking his fill of beer in a mug at the counter. Sitting next to him is a 19-year old woman with wavy blue hair and a curvaceous figure who is usually looking at him with blushed cheeks and lovestruck expression and at the same time, daydreaming about her romance with Gray, even though he does not reciprocate the feelings. She wears dark dress coat with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Matching with her outfit, she also wears a dark, Russian style hat adorned with a light, butterfly clip. Her name is Juvia Lockser, the water mage of Fairy Tail, who was a former member of the now-dissolved Phantom Lord guild. She joined Fairy Tail many years earlier because of her obsessive unrequited love for Gray Fullbuster. Thus, she often has wild imaginations about forming a truly romantic relationship between her and the Ice-Make mage to the point that she even stalks from any place you can imagine.

"He's back," said the black-haired youth with a smirk on his face because he knows who the Berserker Salamander King is without any doubt.

"I am sure he and Lucy were successful with this mission as most of the time with the others, Gray," answered the current violet-haired waitress named Kinana, who was the former pet of one of the members of Oracion Seis. She wears a lime-green blouse with a green neckline and trim, with a long white skirt that compliments her curvaceous body and her considerable bust size.

"No doubt about that, Kinana. But he also probably destroyed half of the town, if I read it right in today's newspaper."

"Hehehe… very typical of him. He hasn't changed since he completed the S-class trials on Tenrou Island," Kinana replied with a bit of nostalgia in her voice.

Upon hearing the name of Lucy, Juvia suddenly switched from her happy, romantic mood to a gloomy, depressed expression as she sat in a corner and kept muttering something like this:

"Lucy Heartfilia. Love rival, love rival, love rival, love rival,…"

Kinana sweatdropped at the sight of Juvia going into her usual emotional breakdown whenever she hears about Lucy or whoever she thinks is in seemingly love in Gray. She still couldn't get totally used to that mannerism after all the 9 years working in Fairy Tail and sighed in admonishment. Gray, however, more or less has gotten used to it and usually ignores it most of the time.

"Hehehe… Okay, that is a bit sudden. I did not realize she still thinks of Lucy as her love rival when it comes to you, Gray," Kinana stated with a small laugh.

"She's always like that. And I find it funny or amusing at times, but it is still creepy to me that she hasn't moved on from that," Gray smiled as he internally laughed at what just occurred.

"Maybe you should reciprocate her feelings someday soon, Gray. It is a rare pleasure for a man to have a girlfriend dedicated to loving him with all her heart," said a new voice. That new voice came from Rachel, the Emerald Dragon Slayer. She is of about 18 years of age and of average height of right around 5 feet and 7 inches tall. Her hair is short and green in color and she has sky-blue eyes. Her usual attire is a dark green t-shirt with blue jeans and she wears green shoes. Her verde green Fairy Tail symbol is imprinted on the right side of her neck. She possesses Emerald Dragon Slaying magic that was taught to her by her foster dragon father, Emeraldus, before he disappeared on July 7, X777, the same day and same year as Igneel, Grandney, Metallicana, and the other dragons vanished.

"Hey, Rachel! I did not say she's my girlfriend. I only view her as a best friend, just a companion to be with. Don't get me started on this romance crap!" Gray denied, though his cheeks were blushing with embarrassment, which made Rachel and Kinana giggle at his surprised expression.

"Gray, your face is blushing like crazy! That shows you do have some romantic feelings for Juvia, and she's more than just your companion, don't you? That is so – kawaii of you. And don't you dare deny it because I can tell, lover boy," Rachel teased the poor Ice-Make mage when his face continued to turn red and then purple in embarrassment. Juvia looked at Gray with hearts in her eyes as she exclaimed while cupping her cheeks with her hands,

"So Juvia is right after all. My beloved, darling Gray loves me! Oh Gray, I can't wait to go one a date with you and then get married as a family."

Gray slammed his face head-down into the counter with steam coming out of his head as he couldn't take any more of the teasing about his supposed "love life" with the water mage. Then the Emerald Dragon Slayer, Kinana, and Juvia giggled and laughed at how adorable Gray is when he is so in denial.

"He's here!" shouted one of the random Fairy Tail members. The door burst open the moment he said it. Walking into the Fairy Tail Guild was a group of five that consisted of a pink-haired young adult at the age of 20 with a white checkered scarf on his neck and in addition to his gold-trimmed vest, he sports a long, red cape that is ornamented with the kanji word of dragon, 'Ryu', a flying blue cat, another flying white cat with a pink ribbon bow on her tail, and with an attire of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow accompanying it, a beautiful blonde girl with her hair in twin pigtails and sports blue and white clothing with a whip accompanying her, who was slightly shorter than the pink-haired mage beside her, and finally a petite teenager with long, dark blue hair that are tied into twin ponytails by ribbon ornaments that resemble animal ears and she sports a white frilly dress with a red bow and red trims on the sleeves. She wears another red bow with a string at the waist above her skirt and she also wears high, long red stockings.

"Hey, Fairy Tail! We completed our S-class mission without a scratch," the pink-haired person announced to the guild after kicking the guild door open with his usual reckless attitude.

"And we're home!" shouted his blue, flying feline companion.

This wizard is none other than Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer who earned his position as an S-class wizard from the S-class trials on Tenrou Island and finally defeated the previous and formerly nigh-vulnerable S-class mage, Gildarts Clive, years ago; earning him the name, "The Berserker Salamander King of Fairy Tail". To note, he is one of the few who possesses a dual mode, in which, his is the Fire Lightning Dragon Slayer magic. The cat flying beside him is Happy, Natsu's childhood Exceed companion. He has a comical side to his personality, which more than not wears off the blonde woman in a horrible way. However, he is very loyal to the Dragon Slayer and to his friends. Happy may look small and fragile, but he possesses a huge heart and spirit and is equipped with quick wits and courage that enabled him and his friends to get out of tough situations.

"Welcome back, guys!" "You idiot, you wrecked the town. LOL!" "Tell us more about what happened with your S-class mission, Natsu." "Don't tell me Wendy also destroyed a theatre while battling those demons."

Natsu grinned from ear to ear with a cheeky expression. The same can't be said about the other three as the blonde looked downtrodden with her hand to her face in embarrassment.

"I knew this would happen. We've lost half of our reward repairing the town and it's barely enough to pay for my rent," moaned the 19-year old blonde named Lucy Heartfilia, who was the famous Celestial Mage with 10 golden keys, each representing a constellation of stars. She is recalling what happened in Onibus earlier as the S-class mission stated that Onibus was under attack by two enormous demons that were summoned by the dark guild nearby named Dark Claw. Natsu and his team took the job and headed towards Onibus. While he and his pals managed to stop the demons and Dark Claw from inflicting more harm on the civilians, Natsu still has the destructive tendency to take the fights to an extreme excess, which is why half of Onibus was burned by his Fire Dragon Slaying magic; making a lot of the civilians and the Magic Council to be perturbed by the incident.

"Well Lucy, at least, we managed to stop the bad guys from terrorizing the town anymore and we still have part of the reward," the blue-haired girl stated nervously in light of Lucy's reflection of the events. The girl's name is Wendy Marvell and like Natsu, she is a Dragon Slayer, specifically, the Sky Dragon Slayer. At the age of 14, she has grown slightly taller and her body is starting to possess some curves, which includes that her bust size is starting to become more visible as she matures. She is still timid, shy, honest and very polite in her mannerisms, but from time and time, she displayed bursts of confidence and bravery when she risked her life to help others. She is still the smallest member of Team Natsu, but that doesn't mean she is necessarily weak even though she is not as strong as Natsu in terms of physical prowess. As a Dragon Slayer, however, she possesses huge amounts of magical power and spells at her disposal, which includes her ability to heal her comrades of serious injuries.

"True, but we pissed a lot of people off, including the mayor of the town. Not to mention, the leader of the theatre troupe was red in the face when he stated that you destroyed the theatre when you unleashed your Sky Dragon Slaying magic," Lucy said.

Wendy nearly frowned at that statement and she sheepishly replied in defense,

"I didn't have much of a choice when one of the monsters came close to killing me. Besides, things were getting hectic really fast when the Dark Claw joined in and this is an S-class mission after all."

"Still, we didn't have to go THAT far! There could have been another way without blowing things up," exclaimed Lucy unsure of herself if that was possible at all with Natsu at the helm.

"And here I thought Natsu would be more responsible in handling himself when he finally became an S-class mage. *Sigh* But I guess whatever Gildarts taught him back at Tenrou Island years earlier really did not get through that thick head of his," Lucy sighed in resignation as she realized that there's nothing more they can do to change it back, even if they have the magic to do so.

"Don't give up, Lucy, I am sure there are other high-paying jobs that you can find without having Natsu-nii cause much property damage," Wendy said trying to cheer up Lucy.

"Wendy's right, dear. There are other less risky jobs you can take up. Besides, Natsu is still literally and figuratively hot-headed and impulsive and he won't change that, not as long as he is still breathing air," replied Wendy's Exceed partner, Carla who then took a glance at her male counterpart that tried to offer her fish in his loving affections towards her. She quickly passed the offer, leaving Happy downhearted for a bit with gray lines all over his face.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Wendy. You are too kind," Lucy replied when she slowly smiled.

"Hehehe… It's nothing. We're friends, best of friends, Lucy," Wendy responded back with cheerful expression.

"Yeah, Luce! We are Team Natsu and we stick together, no matter what people say about us and with me as an S-Class mage, nothing can…" before Natsu can say anymore words, he is frozen on the spot in solid ice, which caused Lucy and Wendy to be startled. Then someone irritated spoke up in a cold tone,

"I guess that includes the Magic Council being riled up about Fairy Tail, huh, Flame Brain?"

The ice broke off into pieces as Natsu inflamed his body with flames of the Fire Dragon before turning to confront the source of the Ice spell.

"Oi, Gray! I did not ask you to butt into the conversation and just when we were about to get to the good part, you ruined the mood!" Natsu exclaimed angrily to his childhood friend/long-time rival.

"Your hotshot attitude at Onibus has forced Gramps to write a letter of apology to the Magic Council for the damages you caused! Just because you are as strong as Gildarts, Laxus, or Erza does not mean you can go about recklessly destroying property while doing a mission," Gray shouted.

"You are only saying that because I am an S-class mage and I get to go on these missions while you can't," Natsu stated with a smirk.

"I would have, but that is because I do not want to get caught in the crossfire when you screw things up."

"Hmph! Like you would have done any better if you went with me on this mission or even when you choose your own missions, Gray."

"And I probably would have, if you weren't that careless. And speaking of which, for an S-class mage you are childish and infantile as you were back then, Natsu, which makes me question whether you are suitable to be called an S-Class mage at all."

"And you are cold and chilly as ever and you never seem to get over the habit of stripping off your clothes, which is just as infantile, Nude Prince!" Natsu pointed out when he pointed his finger at Gray's exposed chest as he unknowingly, out of habit, took off his coat and shirt.

Gray noticed this and…

"What!" and he started doing a weird dance.

That resulted in Natsu and the rest of the guild laughing at Gray's expression for a bit before a long, metal pole slammed into Natsu, smashing the unsuspecting Fire Dragon Slayer face down into the floor creating a small crater.

"Will you guys ever freaking shut your mouths while I am trying to have a relaxing meal here?!" clamored a muscular, young man with long, spiked black hair and with his face covered in iron studs. The man with a black tunic attire, black boots, metal belt, and with a distinctive set of feathers jutting upwards on his right shoulder was none other than Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, formerly known as Black Steel. With a short-fused temper and a smart-assed attitude backed up by his impressive physical prowess and the powerful Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer magic, he's a force to be reckoned with and one of the powerhouses of Fairy Tail.

Right beside him is his black Exceed partner, Pantherlily, whose appearance resembles that of a black panther with an oversized sword on his back. He is the only Exceed in Fairy Tail who can transform into his warrior mode for a limited amount of time. He is friends with Happy and Carla as they met each other in their original home dimension of Edolas, a parallel universe to Earth Land, under difficult circumstances. Now, he is watching the conflict unfold in front of him with two others who are Gajeel's other partners and also former members of the Phantom Lord, Boze and Sue.

"Hmph. So, Salamander. I heard about what happened with your S-class mission dealing with the Dark Claw in Onibus," Gajeel stated after eating his piece of metal. He walked up to Natsu, who lifted himself off the hole and brushed himself off the dust while glaring dangerously at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, what of it?" Natsu asked.

"Gihehehe! For the record, you have caused quite a ruckus in Onibus, a lot more so than when you blew up half of Lupinus Town and that's not a compliment I am giving you," Gajeel sneered as showed his trademark evil smile.

Gray exclaimed, "Gajeel, stay out of this! This is just between me and Natsu!"

But Gajeel ignored the Ice-Make mage as he continued insulting pink-headed hothead,

"To add to what Gray said earlier, you are in way over your head ever since you have been promoted to S-Class after the trials in Tenrou Island. You think you are hot shit, but to me, you are just a big child that cares little for his responsibilities when given with great power."

Natsu felt his veins starting to pop while his fists tightened into a ball.

"Stop provoking Natsu, Gajeel! We don't need to have another brawl in here," warned Levy McGarden, a Solid Script mage that is the leader of the Shadow Gear team who consists of Jet, the speed mage, and Droy, the plant mage. She is Lucy's best friend and one Lucy talks to often about her newly-written stories for ideas and all. Levy is also good friends with the Iron Dragon Slayer, although the two don't always get along with their different tastes and attitudes. Right now, she tries to warn Gajeel not to start a fight, but unfortunately, her warning fell on deaf ears as the situation became more intense by the minute.

"Personally, I don't give a damn if you are the Salamander Berserker King of Fairy Tail or the strongest Dragon Slayer. I have been S-Class once in the Phantom Guild and longer than you have been. In my book, I will always be stronger than you, Laxus, Erza, Sting, and Rogue and don't forget that I nearly beaten you to a pulp."

Natsu grinned and threatened,

"You better take back what you said, or do you wanna go that badly, bolt breath?!"

Fairy Tail's former Fourth Master, Macao Conbolt, tried to calm the two riled up Dragon Slayers down before they destroy the guild. However, it was too late when they butted heads with each other and snarled at each other with flaming red and black iron auras around them.

"Gihehe! I like the sound of that, Salamander!" Gajeel replied with his lust for fighting now aroused within his spirit.

"Yo, Salamander! If this is going to be a brawl among Dragon Slayers to prove who's the strongest, then you better be prepared when I slam my emerald fists into your face!" Rachel proclaimed when she felt her blood boiling to join in the fight and assert herself. She encrusted her fists with emeralds as gauntlets as she unleashes her Emerald Dragon Slaying magic.

"Rachel! It's been a while since you left for an A-class mission when I chose the S-Class mission in Onibus. Looks like you are fired up to defeat me, huh? Well, that's fine! I have been itching to fight you and the twin Water Dragons anyway!"

"You know, Natsu! Spending time with Gajeel and deadlocking him into brawls is great and all, but it is not the same as fighting you, Salamander Berserker King of Fairy Tail! And just merely thinking about it makes me want go all out right now!"

"Gihehehe! You are going to have get past through me, if you want to defeat the Salamander, Emerald Princess. And don't you dare compare me to that Fire-Toad! He may be an S-Class wizard and may have defeated Gildarts, but he ain't got a shit on me because I can still beat him to a crud and same goes for you, Emerald Princess! You have known me for a while. I don't go easy on anybody when I fight and ladies like you are no exception," Gajeel snickered as he provoked Rachel, while cracking his knuckles.

Rachel showed the same arrogant smile as Gajeel did as she also cracked her knuckles,

"You hit me, I hit you back. You have beaten the daylights out of me a couple times, and I have beaten the shit out of you also a couple of times in a row. You know that I don't go easy on anyone either. So, I am just going to beat both you, the Salamander, and Gray to a bruised pulp to make this my day."

Then two new youthful voices joined in as two 17-year old teenagers, a boy and a girl, arrived at the scene from upstairs; with the male's azure blue-colored hair being spiky and short, while the female's blue-green hair was long and luscious, down to her shoulders. They are around 5 feet and 8 inches tall. Both of their outfits resemble tai chi uniforms used in Kung-Fu with colors that matched their hair color. The male's dark blue Fairy Tail symbol is imprinted on his right shoulder while the female's sky blue symbol is imprinted on her left shoulder. These are the Twin Water Dragon Slayers, Mai and Xun. Both are twin siblings and they were taught Water Dragon Slaying magic by their foster dragon father, Oceanus, the Sea Dragon King before he too disappeared with the other dragons on X777, leaving the twins to fend off for themselves in the new world before eventually stumbling across Fairy Tail.

"Did you hear that, Xun? Looks like there's going to be a brawl amongst Dragon Slayers," said Mai with a sultry tone to her voice.

Her twin brother, Xun, replied with a cocky, arrogant, ad aggressive tone to his voice, indicating that he's eager to join in and his fists are already imbued in Water Dragon Slaying magic to prove his intentions.

"Oh YEAHH! Now this is a fight I do NOT want to miss. I am going in and bring honor and glory to our father, Oceanus. Hey sis, do you want to join me and let yourself loose?!" Xun exclaimed.

"Hmm… Normally, I would avoid fighting those barbarians and leave you to do it, brother. But since Natsu Dragneel is back and is being challenged by all the other Dragon Slayers, I cannot hold myself back any longer. I will join you, brother and help kick all of their asses with our magic to show them who is really the boss," Mai concluded as she rushed into the brawl with her reckless twin brother.

Then an enormous, towering anthropomorphic, olive-green crocodile crashed through the entrance door and boomed at the growing commotion with a thunderous guttural roar startling everyone out of their wits, including the ladies like Lucy, Mirajane, and Wendy,

Lucy yelled in shock, "Oh hell NO! Why did it have to be him, of all people?!"

"Oh my! Mister Rex, we weren't expecting you to come back early from your mission," Mirajane said with a happy face, even though she is caught off guard by his sudden arrival as well as everybody in the guild.

Wendy sweated buckets as she knew his presence will escalate the fight,

"Eeeep! He destroyed the doors and the wall!"

"Not to mention that he's a dumb, pea-brained lizard with terrible language and his awful, excessive tendency to inflict widespread destruction, whether he knows it or not or does not care at all," Carla noted with a stale horrified expression on her face. However, Rex heard the insult and glared at the white flying Exceed with sallow reptilian eyes and teeth bared. Carla got spooked out by the angry glare she received from the reptile and she flew behind Wendy. The anthropomorphic reptile then turned back to the crowd and charged forward, flipping and crushing tables underfoot, including Erza's table with her strawberry cake!

"MY CAKE!" Erza yelled and tears fell down as she stared at the squashed cake.

"_**GGROOOOAARRR! How come me, Rex, not invited to mudfight?! Me Rex get angry when me left out of action!"**_

His armored, scaly body and tail glowed in a green light as his magic began to equip him with monster armor decorated with yellow-orange spikes, scales, and horns that covered only his shoulders, legs, head, the muscle packed abdomen, and the end part of his tail, leaving only his barrel chest bare. Then clawed gauntlets resembling the heads of T-rexes formed on his arms. Transformation was completed, leaving Rex in his Brute Dragon armor, which made him more intimidating to his fellow humans.

"_**BRUTE DRAGON ARMOR! Me Rex SMASH! GRROOAARR!"**_

"Oh shit's about to hit the roof!" yelled Jet in astonishment of what's happening before him.

"I really want my sandwich!" Droy cried like a baby.

"They are going to wreck the guild hall again," Warren Rocko moaned with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Hey, you better not leave me out since I still want to beat some sense into your thick skull, you Bird Brain!" Gray exclaimed when a light, blue circle appeared in front as his hands formed Ice-Make.

"Alright, I am ALL FIRED UP! I will take you all on, especially you Ice Princess!" Natsu proclaimed to the heavens as his body ignited in furious fire!

"Bring it on! Fire-Breather!" Gray shouted back as he, Natsu, Gajeel, the other Dragon Slayers, except for Wendy Marvell, and Rex charged at each other with their fists raised.

"Here we go again!" Lucy muttered in an exasperated voice as she banged her head against the table in annoyance.

"This is really getting out of hand! They need to stop," Wendy said nervously in light of the situation happening in front of her, while flailing her arms around.

"Go Natsu!" exclaimed Happy, cheering for Natsu, while at the same time, Pantherlily, Boze, and Sue are cheering for the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Go Gajeel!" cheered Pantherlily.

"You can beat them all, boss!" Boze also cheered for Gajeel.

"Kick their ass!" shouted Sue.

"Those guys are at it again!" shouted Nab Lasaro the Animal Possession mage who is standing at the job board.

Then a tall, heavy, muscled man with white spiky hair and long sideburns named Elfman Strauss, who is wearing a dark blue jacket, loose belts with a simple belt and geta sandals, sits with the counter with his older and younger sisters, Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss. All of them are Take-Over wizards: Elfman is a Beast Take-Over mage, Mirajane is the Satan Soul Take-Over mage, and Lisanna is the Animal Take-Over mage. Watching the fight, Elfman decided to join in, much to Lisanna's chagrin and to Mirajane's amusement.

"Watching them fight and doing nothing is not being a real MAN at all! A real MAN would join the brawl without hesitation. It's manlier that I shall answer the fight with my fists!" Elfman declared as he raised both of his fists in a tough guy fashion.

"Wait, Elf-niichan! I don't think that's a good idea to…" Lisanna tried to convince her older brother rather too late as he rushes headlong into the fight and joins the flying fists of fury.

"Oh ho ho ho! Relax, sis. He will be fine. Besides, it is impossible to stop him once he wants to prove to his opponents that he is manlier than all of them. This will be fun to watch!" Mirajane reassures her younger sibling, although Lisanna sweatdrops at her sister's words in disbelief. Chairs, tables, mugs, and barrels flew amongst the brawl as it intensified.

"Guys, can we just calm down and break this fight up, please?" Levy pleaded, but Xun accidentally kicked the barrel to Levy, which knocked her down. The barrel then crashed into Cana Alberona, which made her spill her drink on the table and onto a book another Take-Over mage was reading. This Japanese-looking teen at the age of 19 is Kiyoshi Mori who's around Natsu's height and has black hair with bangs that cover his right eye, leaving his scarred left eye exposed. Wearing a black coat with fur trimmings around the neck collar and the sleeves, underneath the coat is a white t-shirt, and he wears black pants with long white stripes and with dark brown shoes. He is armed with a long-blade katana called The Tooth of the Dragon at the hips with the scabbard being decorated with dragons and birds. In addition, the back of the coat is imprinted with the kanji symbol for beast 'Yajuu'. As the name indicates, he is specifically a Yajuu Take-Over mage, meaning that he takes on the forms of certain monsters and creatures that resemble those of Japanese mythology. He is a silent individual who does not use words often to express his thoughts and emotions. Rather he expresses them through his fighting style which is a unique combination of martial arts to do so. When he is not fighting, his favorite hobby is to read books in Japanese kanji words, despite being able to read English literature.

Cana yelled furiously, "Alright, NOW IT'S PERSONAL!" Then everything went to hell in a hand basket when everyone got involved in the fight including the silent Take-Over mage, who simply rushed into battle when he said the enchantment,

"**Tengu Arm!"** Which resulted in having his right hand transformed into a scaly claw with the elbows and shoulders covered in raven wing feathers that proved to be sharp.

Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla quickly got out of the destructive brawl going on in the guild hall before they get caught up into it too. They see the building shake about from all the punching, kicking, smashing, and magic going all about like a storm.

"There goes my money to pay for my rent. WAAAHHHH!" Lucy cried having realized that she will have to spend the rest of the reward paying for the damages inside the Guild.

"Master's not going to be pleased when he hears about this." Wendy said in a depressed tone, poking her fingers together.

_This is going to be a really, really long day,_ Carla thought.

* * *

**Somewhere in the ocean miles from Fiore**

**May 10, X793**

In the sea somewhere miles off the coast of Fiore, a school of multicolored fish were swimming by when they were suddenly spooked by a humongous shadow coming in from the distance. They scattered about and a reptilian profile began to emerge from the shadows with the signature three rows of maple-shaped spines. Godzilla didn't know how long or how far he has traveled ever since his journey started. Somehow, his nose picked up an alien, yet familiar scent of land in the distance and followed the trail there. He is accustomed to himself to these strange waters a little bit, but still felt this place is alien to him. So far, no ship or submarine has detected him and started to attack. Godzilla guesses that probably the inhabitants of this planet were not even aware of his presence yet. Godzilla's anger had toned down, but not much since he is still sore about being sucked into a wormhole that led him far from home.

Just as he is cruising the waters, he felt vibrations in the water. His body picked them up and the cognizant part of his brain told him that something's happening in the water. What's more is that he felt an unusual source of magic that is unlike the kind of magic he experienced when dealing with one of his Kaiju enemies, Mothra. His sixth sense told him that the source of the magic is human! How could a being hold as much as power as a Kaiju would and still be human? Impossible! No frail human could hold that kind of power without breaking himself. That must be some other being. Godzilla internalizes these thoughts into his head since he can't speak. He decides to push these thoughts into the recesses of his mind and swims towards the source.

A fishing sailboat with a crew of 30 people on board are playing music, relaxing in the sun, and waiting for the extensive nets to catch a school of fish for them to take back to Hargeon Harbor. A few of the crew are expert fisherman that constantly watch for the nets for any signs of pulling by the fish that get trapped in them. The crew are hoping to catch the fish before noon. Suddenly the nets heaved as the fishermen spotted a school of fish trapped in the nets and urged the crew to pull it up, but little do they know that this will be their last catch.

Underneath the ocean, Godzilla swims to the source of the commotion and spotted a familiar object up on the surface, a medium-sized fishing boat and below it is an extensive network of nets that caught a swarm of fish. The caught school hypnotized the nuclear leviathan as he did not have a decent meal for a while. With the urge to satisfy his hunger, he chomped his gigantic jaws on the nets and began tugging on the nets below.

The fishing boat rocked violently and slowly began to heave sideways with the crew struggling to pull back the nets. Whatever was pulling down the nets must be enormous as crew thought in panic and one of them quickly went for the harpoon gun. He aimed at where the net is being pulled under and fired off the harpoon.

The harpoon soon met its target, Godzilla's nose. Though the harpoon did not cause any noticeable damage, it stings the dinosaur who snorted in annoyance as he exerted more strength into his neck muscles to pull the fish-filled net down with him. The fishermen made a grave error in attacking him. They _dared_ to attack him! This would not go unpunished. He will make those insects pay for their lives in fire! With a furious snarl, he pulled even harder on the nets.

The crew on the fishing boat is still struggling until the pulleys for the nets snapped under sheer force. The nets disappeared and with it, their quarry. The crew are dumbfounded at what just happened. Then before they can even comprehend, a blind flashing light from the ocean engulfed the boat. The fisherman crew cry out in shock, terror, and horror in their final moments as they become incinerated by the atomic heat ray, which destroyed the entire boat. The boat sank, carrying the burnt remains of Godzilla's first victims into the sea.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, **_**WILL**_** be reported and/or removed, regardless whether they are signed on or not.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	4. Kaiju Arc: Extras 1

**KAIJU ARC: GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS**

**As we move on with the story, I will be placing bios of my OCs individually or sometimes in a group, depending on how much I want to put in there. These are just to help you visualize and be more familiar with them. So without further delay, I present to you my first bio of one of my OCs. Enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, King Kong, Gamera or Fairy Tail.**_

_**Godzilla and his friends © Toho Studios**_

_**King Kong © Universal Studios**_

_**Gamera and his creature co-stars © Kadokawa Pictures **_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima and Weekly Shonen Magazine**_

_**I only own my OCs and some of the new terminology, magic spells, technologies, places.**_

* * *

**Extras: Biography of OCs Part 1**

**Name: **Rex

**Birth Date: **Unknown

**Age:** Unknown. Possibly around 25 years old; based on the closest estimates for crocodile biology and how long a crocodile reaches maturity.

**Alias:** King Rex, Croc Bruiser, Rex the Unstoppable, The Juggernaut Titan of the Fairies, Dragon Berserker, Salamander Gator

**Race:** Anthropomorphic Nile Crocodile

**Magic Spells: **Requip: Monster Gauntlet, Berserker Rage Unlimited

**Appearance:** Around 10 feet tall and 24 feet in length. Massive in width and girth as well he is enormous in height. His body is all pure muscle, bone, and thick, rugged scales. He has thick shoulders and massive arms studded with a large spike on each elbow. His enormous hands are armed with five huge, black claws. He has massive neck muscles that make him vaguely resemble a cobra and his head is tapered with a long, toothy snout reinforced by strong, large jaw muscles at the lower mandibles. He has green eyes. The head is smaller in proportion to the rest of his body than a normal crocodile. His legs and feet are vaguely bird-like in appearance with four toes. The legs are slightly longer than the arms. Rex possesses a long, thick muscular tail that is typical of all crocodiles. The osteoderms on his beck have grown into rows of fin-like plates that resemble that of a shark's. The coloration of his body resembles that of a Nile Crocodile: olive-green skin, tapered with black spots on the back, and yellowish green on his barrel-chest and muscled abdomen.

His usual battle outfit is usually made out of steel, leather, the bones and skulls of various monsters that he killed on his hunts and were later crafted together by expert craftsmen to create a simple yet ornate network of armor. They cover only his shoulders, legs, head, abdomen, and the end of his tail with reinforced spikes. The primitive armor can change its appearance whenever he deploys his Requip: Monster Gauntlet enchantments.

When he enters into Berserker Rage Unlimited, his reptilian appearance changes drastically. He grows up to 13 feet tall and his length increases to 27 feet long. His muscles bulk up considerably, making him more massive and gigantic. The plates on his back grow bigger and more curved, his fangs become even longer and sharper as well as his claws, and his tail increases in length. Also his battle armor becomes even tougher, more rugged and more menacing in appearance. Then finally his eyes change from green to red-orange and his eyes malevolently glow in red to indicate his overwhelming rage and bloodlust. At this state, he gains enhanced durability, strength, smell, and speed to manhandle his opponents with terrifying ease, although at the cost of his accuracy.

**Personality:** He is a wild card amongst the Fairy Tail members. Huge and extremely powerful. He is arrogant, impatient, impulsive, and willful. At many times, he rushes headlong into a fight with excessive force without analyzing the situation, much to Master Makarov's and even to Natsu's chagrin. As such, he is often at odds with calmer individuals such as Natsu, Erza, Makarov, Gajeel and even Laxus because he will willingly disobey orders by the basis that the ends will justifies the means, no matter how questionable they are to the team. One of his only redeeming features is that he is protective of his teammates and he will fight to the death to save them. And if any bad guy dared to hurt or exploit his teammates' weaknesses, they will have an extremely dangerous predator hunting them down to exact his vengeance on them and if he can't catch them, Rex will hold long-term grudges against them. However, it is a double-edged sword as it can harm both his enemies and even his allies to some extent. Secondly, he's an honorable warrior, meaning that he would do anything to fix his own mistakes once he realizes what he has done, even if that meant sacrificing his own life.

His successful attempt of increasing his physical strength and magic power in the shamanistic rituals of his tribesmen has augmented his physical prowess and size in the past. However, the rituals and their side effects cost him his intelligence and most of his humanity. That happened when he unknowingly killed his own best friend and his family in his Berserker state, which scarred and damaged his soul with deep wounds he can never fully recover from. While he is far from being a dumb brute, the rituals made it extremely difficult for him to think rationally. His prominent rage issues have become so severe and intense that any stressful event or traumatic memory can trigger his transformation under the spell of the Berserker Rage Unlimited. The longer he stays in that state, the more it is difficult for him to change back to normal as his bestial instincts become more dominant. If he stays too long in that state, he loses all of his humanity completely, his bestial instincts take over, and he becomes nothing more than a bloodthirsty, mindless monster. Fortunately, the bonds of friendship in Fairy Tail have become stronger than ever after the Grand Magic Games arc. Team Natsu and Fairy Tail are helping him to overcome his self-loathing of himself, overlook his tragic past, and see the positives of having such great power.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Much of my inspiration for creating this flawed character comes from Grimlock, another similarly-flawed berserker character from the Transformers franchise. I thought of Rex as being Fairy Tail's own version of Grimlock as the bio and the motivation of the character is heavily based on Grimlock. To me, putting him into this story or any other future story that I may have him as the main character hopefully serves to emphasis the need to have friends and not take on life's big challenges on your own. Because anyone, even someone as powerful as Rex, can fall individually weak under such personal and external pressures. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter dedicated to Rex. **

**Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, **_**WILL**_** be reported and/or removed, regardless whether they are signed on or not.**

**Please Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**KAIJU ARC: GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS**

"Hey, you!" – human dialogue

"_**ROOOAAAARRR"**_ – animal/monster roars, grunts, screeches

"**Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!"** – magic spells

_What on earth?_ – thoughts/dreams/memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, King Kong, Gamera, or Fairy Tail.**_

_**Godzilla and his friends © Toho Studios**_

_**King Kong © Universal Studios**_

_**Gamera and his co-star creatures © Kadokowa Pictures**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima and Weekly Shonen Magazine**_

_**Japanese Romaji/English lyrics of COLORS © Flow and Bandai Entertainment**_

_**I only own my OCs, some of the new terminology, magic spells, technologies, places.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

_X793, two years after Fairy Tail prevented the destruction of Fiore from the encroachment of the capital city, Crocus, by the future version of Rogue Cheney and his army of malicious dragons from both the future and the past by destroying the Eclipse Gate, things were peaceful once again. Fairy Tail is back to its usual rowdy days of daily brawling and alcohol antics. Team Natsu and other members of the guild went back to their usual routine of accepting jobs from clients. What's new is that Fairy Tail is and remains the top number one guild in Fiore ever since it replaced the Sabertooth guild from that position in the Grand Magic Games. It was thanks to the powerful magic of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and others that allowed Fairy Tail to regain that position from their 7 years of absence in Tenrou Island when the dark dragon, Acnologia nearly obliterated them with his Dragon Roar Breath. With these wizards, they faced extreme odds and obstacles, but managed to overcome them through their strong bonds of friendship and teamwork. Now Fairy Tail is needed once again and more so this time; against the greatest monster that mankind had created by accident in their lust for absolute dominion. A leviathan who would change Earthland forever… Godzilla…_

**Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na**

_The moment that can change me and even the world…_

(The scene shows Godzilla looking up at the sky in the ruins of Osaka.)

**Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni**

_It's always right by my side._

(The sky contorts and twists as the black hole comes down on Godzilla. Then light consumes him and everything else around him.)

**Kakusenu iradachi to tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume**

_I stare at the irritations I can't hide and at myself who's unable to move…_

(The scene transitions to close-up shots of Godzilla standing in the midst of the burning Magnolia and the surrounding cities. Rapid shots of flashbacks of the atomic bombing of Lagos Island, the destruction of Tokyo, his previous battles with other monsters, an image of Mothra, and finally an image of the first Godzilla in 1954.)

**Mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa**

_While I am confused, while I am troubled, while I'm grieving, I should just decide…_

(Godzilla then swings his tail and flames cover the area. Natsu Dragneel eats the flames, Happy flies through the fire, Gray Fullbuster unleashes a blizzard spell that created holes within the fire, Lucy Heartfilia summons Aquarius to douse the flames, Wendy Marvell unleashes her **Sky Dragon Roar** which blew away the flames and Erza Scarlet deploys her **Blumenblatt** that eliminates the rest of the inferno. The rest of the Fairy Tail members, including Master Makarov, stood in the wreckage of their guild building witnessing the destruction with serious expressions laced with hurt, pain, agony, despair and sorrow.)

**Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi ha kiesari**

_My confusion disappears with that one word you gave me._

(The mages, wizards, and the Guild Masters from other guilds such as Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Twilight Ogre and even the independent Crime Sorciere led by Jellal Fernandes with Meredy by his side stood amongst the carnage looking up at Godzilla with grim, stoic, angry, and serious faces.)

**Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**

_My once empty room is illuminated by the light again._

(The scene switches to Elizabeth who kneels in the church, Kardia Cathedral, praying while light shines on her figure in the dark. Extreme close-up of her face shows one tear that falls from her left eye.)

**Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku**

_I looked up at the perfectly clear and blue sky…_

(The tear drops into a wave that vibrates. The scene fades to a close-up shot of Natsu's right eye closed, which then opens up brimming with fire and determination. The Fire Dragon Slayer then launches himself from a rooftop of a building and aimed his lightning-fire infused fist at Godzilla, who simply moved his face out of harm's way.)

**Tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta**

_And decided to open the locked window._

(Godzilla's spines slowly glow with orange light. The atomic energy builds up in his mouth. Godzilla opens his toothy maw and unleashes the radioactive heat ray at the viewer.)

**Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na **

_The moment that can change me and even the world…_

(Multiple scenes flashing quickly: Erza flying towards the danger head-on, Godzilla swimming in the sea towards Fiore, the screenshot of the Magic Council, the army of Rune Knights marching towards Magnolia and Godzilla with Lahar, Doranbolt, and Arcadios leading at the front, and Professor Jinan staring at the night sky with a worried expression from his house window.)

**Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koko ni**

_I can feel it right here, right now._

(The scene transitions to a depressed Dr. Matthias Richardson sitting in a dark, light-dimmed laboratory in the basement. Rapid transitions of mugshots of individual members of Team Natsu. Then it changes when the camera moves to an extreme close-up shot of Godzilla's eye closed in sleep underneath the sea. His eye opened to reveal its dark red-colored iris and its black pupil contracting into a slit like a crocodile, accompanied with an ominous, menacing, orange-red glow that scared the fish away. A huge alligator-like growl is heard at the end of the song.)

* * *

**Hargeon, Fiore**

**May 15, X793**

**9:30 AM**

A black-haired messenger is running to a rectangular three-story apartment with urgency in his speed of pace. He hurriedly asked the apartment manager the directions to the room of one particular individual for he has urgent news. The manager told the raggedly tired young man that this said individual is in Room 125 with his girlfriend. The messenger thanked the lady manager and sped up the stairs with haste to the second floor.

Meanwhile with Room 125, the room itself is large in size with enough room for a small kitchen at the right side of the room by the window. A small desk is packed in between the fireplace and the bookshelf. A table with just two chairs is in the middle of the room with a blue rug underneath it. A medium-sized bed with green covers is placed by the window on the left side of the room where it is also stacked against another bookshelf. A bronze clothes hanger rack is placed by the entrance while another one is in the bathroom, which is in proximity to the fireplace.

In the room dwells a young man with short purple hair, dashing yellow eyes, a handsome-boyish face, and a slightly stocky, muscular body with well-defined chest and abdomen covered in scars. His name is Franklin Haggett, a young man by the age of 22 wearing light-blue navy jean pants and his casual outfit consisting of a blue jean jacket with a white collared t-shirt with the custom-made logo of a blue whale at the front. His job occupation is that of a sailor, specifically part of the Sea Salvage Department within Hargeon's Marine Company, which ranges from jobs such as fishing, the Coast Guard, shipbuilding, etc. He's a salvage expert and handy repairman with broken ships that are need in repair before their next service into the sea. Franklin is currently on a romantic get-together with his girlfriend, Elizabeth "Kaneko" Prajna. She is a beautiful woman at the age of 19 with fair, alabaster white skin, large breasts and a curvaceous, voluptuous, slender body that would make a lot of boys drool and girls envious. She has jade green eyes and she sports long, waist-length gold-tan brunette hair that is tied up in a pony-tail with a pink ribbon. Her attire resembles a gold-pink Homurahura uniform, accompanied with a light-brown overcoat, a long skirt that reaches down to her knees and long black socks. Elizabeth met her boyfriend during high school when they were younger. At first, the meeting between the two proved to be awkward as Elizabeth's shy, introverted personality did not synch with Franklin's abrasive personality as he used to pick fights irresponsibly with anyone. However, at the critical event that happened to solidify their shaky relationship*, Elizabeth and Franklin slowly overcame the personal gaps between them and they interacted with each other as best friends. The friendship gradually turned into love by the time they graduated from high school when Franklin toned down his aggressive behavior and matured into a more considerate, careful man while Elizabeth became more confident in herself as a person.

Franklin and Elizabeth are on the verge of kissing each other when a knock on the door is heard.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Franklin said, "Who's knocking?"

The other person on the outside of the door answered, "It's me, Yamashida, the messenger. I have an urgent message from the boss that I need to deliver to you!"

The couple are wondering what is so urgent for Mr. Arthur Conway, boss of Hargeon's Marine Company, to send a messenger here for. Usually, the boss usually contacts his employees via communication lacrima crystal for regular meetings such as what is the usual profit earned from last month's shipments, how much fish have they sold, or what ship projects have to be planned out, etc. For him to send out a messenger to send a message to Franklin is unusual and it implies that some dire emergency happened. The purple-haired man thought that someone or the boss is in trouble for something and he needs to find out exactly what that is.

Franklin walks from Elizabeth and he opens the door to find Yamashida with his usually-combed hair is wild and messy with strands of his hair standing out in different directions like a bird's nest. His checkered gray suit is in crumpled and the neck collar is drenched in sweat. His face is etched with an anxiety and nervous expression filled with dread. He's exhausted from all the running he had to do to contact the other employees on such a short notice.

"Yamashida! Man, you look like you had ran a 100-mile marathon within a day! And you are breathing too shallow and haggardly. You are going to faint soon if you keep running this way without at least stopping to take a breather," said Franklin concerned for his friend who is kneeling half-way down to recover his wind.

"Sorry, Franklin. It's just that the boss is not in his usual self anymore. One week, he hasn't heard anything back from his son ever since he went out on an important fishing trip with the crew of the _Osprey_. You remember that he expects the fishing boats to come back to the harbor by 4 days at the latest with some fish in the nets. Well just a day before yesterday, something horrible happened in the sea, the boss sensed it and he suddenly became washed with trepidation and fear as he knew his son was out there. When he told me the situation and the message that I am about to report to you, I have never seen him so worked up with worry about a situation before. That put me on the edge when he immediately shouted the order without calm in his voice. I knew something went wrong, but the situation happened so fast that I don't have an inkling of what's causing the boss this way. So I replayed the situation given to me to others with such haste before finally reaching you," Yamashida responded.

Franklin is startled a bit by how the usually calm, dignified, charismatic Arthur has turned panicky, anxious, and stressed by the impending situation. However, he recovered quickly and he needs to know more about the truth from his friend.

"Oui! Calm down, pal. I know you are shaken up as well as Arthur is about Cole. I, too, want to know what's going on, but why don't you grab a cup of water to calm down your nerves? Then you can tell me exactly what's been bothering the boss lately," Franklin said trying his best to help the flustered Yamashida cool down, although he himself is still unsettled by the news of his boss.

"Thank you, Frank. But let's do it outside after I grab my drink. I don't want to upset your beautiful girlfriend here with the disturbing revelation I am about to tell you. Believe me, when I say it is disturbing, I mean it is truly troubling unlike any other problem that we've faced with in the past," Yamashida warned as he went inside.

"Okay… Elizabeth, can you quickly grab a cup of water from the sink and give it to Yamashida?"

"I can do that, hon. And I am sorry to hear that you had a rough morning running throughout the town to deliver the news to my boyfriend's colleagues, Mr. Yamashida," Elizabeth politely stated with sympathy to the tired messenger as she prepared the cup of water for him.

"Hehehe. It's my job to do what the boss said. It is an emergency, so I had to double the pace to make sure everyone else is prepared to deal with this problem, but thanks for your caring words," the young messenger replied with a slightly relieved smile on his face and a humorless chuckle.

"You are welcome. And here's your water," Elizabeth responded as she hands him the water-filled cup with a returning smile.

Franklin looks at his wonderful girlfriend with an amused expression before quickly turning serious as he remembers the business with Yamashida that needs to be heard out. He then said,

"Elizabeth, can you please give me and Yamashida a moment for us to talk outside the room? It's rather serious business, my dear."

The gold-tan brunette haired woman bows down her head in compliance to her boyfriend's request to speak with Yamashida alone. Franklin nods back to her with Yamashida nodding a 'yes' in response and the two went outside to the lounge on the second floor to have their discussion. The two men settled down on the dark green couch by the fireplace.

"You're sure darn lucky to have such a "Golden Flower" as your girlfriend. I still remember you being mesmerized by her wonderful appearance with those long, shapely, smooth legs, her hair, and her magnificent bosom on the day you and Kaneko became more than just best friends," Yamashida said with nostalgia in his voice as he remembers his teen years.

"Yeah, bud. I clearly remember that time like it was yesterday. That time when I stopped picking fights with my peers in school as she saw me for not my exterior, but rather who I truly am in my broken heart. In turn, I helped her overcome her fears of being bullied for her tall stature. She was more than ecstatic when I first asked her out on a date with me to Onibus. We were inseparable since then as we are still now, Yamashida. I never thought that I would have a beautiful love-mate like her that filled my troubled life with light before and after my father died when I turned 20," Franklin reminisced, although with a slightly mournful tone at the end when he remembered his father.

Yamashida's expression turns forlorn as he remembers that the relationship between Franklin and his father had been strained when the latter and Franklin's mother divorced. They didn't talk to each other for a long time when the father focused more on his job rather than spending time with his son, until he was on his deathbed. Franklin sat by his father in his last few moments, never expecting the latter's sorrowful confession about his inability to keep the family together and the reasons that led to its tragic downfall to change the young street brawler's perception of his father forever. Franklin's father died from heartbreak soon after.

"Life is full of twists and turns, Frank. Both good and bad. The good one is that you met Elizabeth and she changed your life for the better. The bad one is that you realized how little you knew of your father before he died. However, I am sure he always loved you, even though he couldn't express it in a way most fathers do with their sons. If he were still here, I am sure he would be proud of the man that you have become today. You have an awesome girlfriend, a job of your passions as a sailor, and the fact that you have become a man in your own right. And that includes wrestling dangerous fish and whales, and even showing a mage or two that anyone can win a street brawl with just a pair of fists and without magic. Ain't that right, Mr. Tough Guy?" the messenger responded with his expression back to being upbeat when he mentioned street brawl.

"Quite so, Yamashida. I still wish I could have spent more time with my father instead of just hating his guts for what happened earlier. And speaking of fathers, I still haven't told Elizabeth's father that I am planning to marry her soon," Franklin said to his comrade.

"You are still worried that he will not accept his foster daughter being married to a gentlemanly ruffian like you?" Yamashida asked and surprised why his sailor friend still have not made the move to propose to marry his sweetheart.

"That and the old frog is still hoping that Elizabeth will be engaged to this Dr. Matthias Richardson, who is some sort of a…um, how do I put this in words…kinda like an eccentric, mad scientist."

"That sums it about right for his weird persona," Yamashida commented.

"He hardly comes out of his basement, performing some weird lab experiment for God-knows-what and I haven't heard from him ever since he was working on the Etherion element or something, I don't know. I don't get Mr. Jinan's reasons for having Elizabeth marry to that elusive nutcase. However, that's a totally different set of issues I will have to deal with later."

The two are silent for the moment until Yamashida brought the focus of the conversation back to the urgent message that he needs to tell the expert salvage sailor about.

"Anyway, back to the important matter at hand, my friend. I ought to tell you about the crisis our company is facing and it's unlike any that we have experienced before," with the messenger being serious business with a stern aura emitting from his posture and tone.

"Yeah. You said about the boss being antsy about the _Osprey_ incident and all. I like to have an idea of what I am up against because this is a pretty big deal if our boss needed to send you and other messengers running throughout Hargeon warning my colleagues about the crisis," Franklin stated with his interest piqued in what Yamashida has in store for him.

"It is, Franklin. If the crisis isn't so problematic to us, then I wouldn't be here to warn you. Like I said to you earlier, you better be prepared for the revelation I am about to tell you because it is beyond disturbing and this is not normal. At. All. So listen carefully," Yamashida cautioned to his friend before moving on to explain the crisis that has befallen on their company.

So Franklin listened attentively…

* * *

**Magnolia, Fiore**

**May 15, X793**

**12:00 PM**

At the Fairy Tail guild, Master Makarov is in his office eating his lunch with a tired and stoic expression on his face. He recalls the unforgivable events of having to write FOUR serious apology letters to the Magic Council. Last year, many of the council members complained Rex's inexcusable actions of torture of a Dark mage and nearly killing his own client out of rage in an earlier mission. This time, the Magic Council were really steamed about Natsu's reckless destruction of Onibus in the process of defeating the Dark Claw. With the chairman, Gran Doma at the helm, the Magic Council has become harsher and more strict about cracking down on both the Dark guilds and as well as being intolerant towards the troublesome legal guilds, which includes Fairy Tail.

Makarov was especially thankful and relieved that Fairy Tail has not been disbanded yet, even though it was close to with last year's incident and this Onibus incident. It was due to Fairy Tail's heroic and daredevil actions of destroying the Eclipse Gate and preventing an army of Dragons from leveling down Crocus that really made the council reluctantly overlook both matters for the time being after countless debates. However, Gran Doma next threatened that if Fairy Tail causes one more incident like with Onibus, then nothing can stop them from being disbanded.

*** Flashback ***

_Makarov walked in the streets of Magnolia from the train station to his destination, the Fairy Tail guild. He did not look pleased of what happened with Onibus and Natsu was not taking the consequences seriously of being an S-Class member if he ever went on a rampage, which he did. His teammates may have partaken in the reckless handling of the mission, but it was mainly Natsu's fault and irresponsibility. He ought to have a serious one-to-one talk with Natsu to set things straight with the reckless berserker before he causes more grief for him to handle. As he continued walking to the guild where it is close to the southern coast of Fiore, he saw that the guild building was shaking from the rumble and tumble of the fight inside. He knew Natsu's at it again, but what he also noticed that shocked him to the core was that there was a huge gaping hole at where there used to be doors for the entrance. Two girls with a pair of flying cats were standing outside the guild, witnessing the fight unfold with magic spells being unleashed on each other. Makarov immediately recognized them as Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla who went with Natsu Dragneel on his recent S-Class mission, which he is going to address to the rowdy bunch in there very soon. _

_Lucy noticed him coming and she stood up with a jittery expression when she saw his irritated face,_

"_Oh! Um… hi Master. Sooo…how's everything with the Magic Council?" asked Lucy, hoping to divert his attention away from intense brawl inside the guild…without much success._

"_Terrible, Lucy. And this is the reason why I need to have a serious chat with Natsu for not taking more responsibility for his position as the S-Class mage in light of what happened with Onibus," Makarov answered bluntly, unfazed by Lucy's attempt to distract him from the issue at hand. _

_Wendy knew Natsu's going to get an earful from the Master now and it will not end well for the Salamander._

_I knew it. Master's really ticked off and when he's steamed, nothing can stop him from doing whatever he has planned for Natsu. Natsu, I pray that you will be okay,__ Wendy thought in her head as she became concerned for the Salamander. Wendy bowed down her head and said, _

"_We are really sorry, Master. We did not mean to destroy half of Onibus Town, _

"_I am going to put an end to this fight and teach Natsu an important lesson he will never forget," Makarov declared, which Lucy knew what that meant for her pink-haired friend. Carla coldly shrugged, not caring if Natsu's ears are going to pop from the Master's aggravated voice or sport injuries from Makarov's 'scolding'. The Salamander Berserker King of Fairy Tail's ego is going to be cut down by a few notches and he deserved it so for being immaturely reckless. Happy, on the other hand, attempted to fly to Master Makarov and convince him to pardon Natsu for saving the inhabitants of Onibus and that he is always like this all the time. However, before he could fly, a new voice laced with an Indian accent and sprinkled with wisdom interrupt his train of thought along with the distinctive sounds of hissing that sent shivers down his spine. _

"_I would rather stay out of Sahib's way, if I were you, little flying feline."_

_Happy turned around and saw a middle-aged, light brown man with a short, black beard who resembled an Indian snake charmer with his attire being that of an orange, long-sleeved shirt with red stripes, a large piece of clothing around the waist that resembled a purple sarong checkered with gold-yellow patterns, and finally a violet Indian turban on his head. What's really unusual about the man is that he is blind in both eyes due to a birth defect that he developed early in childhood. Then the companions that he always bring with him complemented the snake charmer image that he tries to emulate. These companions of his are actually four snakes and each of them come from different species of serpents. _

_This Indian man is no other than Darshan, the Snake Magic mage. He is well-known for his talent of snake-charming with his four snakes: the big one with thick coils and yellowish skin with blotched dark-brown patterns outlined with black markings is Earthland's identical counterpart to our version of the Reticulated Python with the exception that this snake has grown to an outrageous size of 30 feet long, making it one of the dangerous man-eaters in Fiore because of its ability to constrict the victims; the other snake that is in the huge basket that Darshan carries on his back is a snake that resembles an indigo-blue Indian Cobra with flexible spines running along its whole back and the reptile sports an impressive neck hood that shows of its blood-red spots when erected. At the back of the hood, it sports a black spectacled pattern. Like Earthland's Reticulated Python, this cobra is larger than our world's Indian Cobra in its length size of 24 feet long. What makes it even deadlier is that the snake possesses venom potent enough to stun a wyvern and cause serious, fatal symptoms to powerful foes like Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and even the Ten Wizard Saints, Jura Neeksis, because its fangs are long and sharp to penetrate through the toughest skin and it can spit the venom at incredibly long distances into the eyes of its prey. This makes it one of the deadliest predators of Fiore. Then he has a medium-sized green viper wrapped around his left arm and a brown rattlesnake with purple diamond patterns all over his body in another snake basket he carries. However, despite of them being dangerous to most people, Darshan is able to calm and soothe their carnivorous nature with his Snake Magic and be able to perform tricks and stunts that no other person or mage would dare to do so with these reptiles. Darshan is able to "see" and perceive the magical signatures of any Mage in most distances through the extrasensory perceptions of his snakes due to his unusual application of Snake Magic. This allows him to still have a conversation with his friends or analyze the enemy's movements and energy flow while fooling the enemy into thinking that he is vulnerable when he is actually not as vulnerable as his opponent would like to think. He also performs Healing Magic and he is often carrying a leather-sack bag full of anti-venom medicines and others to enhance his healing powers just in case his snakes accidentally bite someone. In short, Darshan is a Mage of Fairy Tail not to be greatly underestimated by anyone, but an interesting and powerful friend to have once you get past his menacing snakes._

"_But Mr. Snake-Man, Makarov will beat the snoting out of Natsu!" Happy shouted._

"_Happy, I know you want to defend your Dragon Slayer friend and I understand the feeling. But if you keep defending him for his misbehavior, then you are only being a hindrance to his growth as the S-Class wizard. No, Natsu needs to learn life's hard, but essential lessons the hard way with Sahib so his spiritual growth will improve in the long run. Wouldn't you agree, Sahib?" Darshan then asked Makarov after giving the Exceed the lecture._

_Makarov nodded and said with a smile on his face, _

"_Yes, Darshan, I agree and thank you for your timely intervention. It is good to see you back home from your mission. I heard you were successful in snatching an entire group of bandits who have raided one of the towns in Bosco without inflicting some serious wounds on them. How are your snakes doing?"_

"_My brothers and sisters are fine and strong as ever, Sahib. They would not bite unless I order them to, but they understand me that I respect their jurisdiction. Ain't that right, my lovelies?" Darshan purred as he rubbed his hands and chin on his snakes as they hissed in agreement. _

"_I don't understand this guy's weird attachment to these snakes when they can actually kill somebody," Carly said to herself as she formed a classic anime sweatdrop on her head in disbelief. _

"_Aye," Happy said in agreement._

"_Well, I wish I could talk to you more, Darshan, but I have a fight to stall and a naughty child to lecture. So, if you excuse me…" Makarov said before releasing his magical power to do something about the fight._

_Meanwhile in the bar, the Fairy Tail members continued to fight amongst themselves for the heck of it, not holding back any fists or any of their magic at their disposal. Natsu kept spewing fire and knuckle-sandwiching everybody, including the crocodilian brute, until a giant shadow-covered foot stomped the ground causing the guild to shake._

"_**Will you children stop fighting and wrecking up the place?!"**__ The titan-sized Fairy Tail guild master asked, well, more like demanded to all the other members of the guild. _

_Everyone stopped midway in their tracks. Natsu, on the other hand, was stupid and arrogant enough to have the gall to boast about his presumed victory._

"_Hahahaha! Look at you all. You guys and even you, Rex, are just a bunch of big wimps and sissies! Looks like I proved myself to be the strong…ACKK!" Makarov stomped on Natsu before he could even finish his sentence. _

"_I knew this was going to happen sooner or later," Lucy said in a deadpanned expression rather than a surprised one, knowing this happened before when she was first introduced to Fairy Tail and that Natsu was typically idiotic._

"_**You all better cool it before you really wreck the guild to rubble and we don't necessarily have all the money to fix the damages to our own guild, if you all keep fighting at this rate!" **__Makarov continued to discipline them._

"_I am sorry for not handling the situation any better than I was supposed to, Master," Erza apologized for her careless impulse of allowing the brawl to escalate instead of controlling it. _

"_**Hhrrrrrmmmmm**__mmmm! You all have done it again! Getting the Magic Council angry at me, all of you, especially you two troublemakers, Rex and Natsu!" Makarov shrunk down to his usual diminutive stature amongst the wreckage of tables and chairs._

"_You, Rex!"_

_***Growled* "Yes, Master?!"**__ the muscular, bipedal croc asked in aggravation due to his fight being interrupted, but being unable to do anything about the Master's orders. _

"_While you improved a little bit on controlling your violent urges with that jeweled collar, that area is yet to be desired on your part. You still really need to work on your anger management. Many of the council members are still complaining that you keep unintentionally hurting innocents in your unbridled anger towards the enemy on your recent mission. Control yourself or otherwise I'll have no choice, but to suspend you from taking any job for three months!" Makarov shouted harshly to the crocodile, who clenched his scaly fists in frustration upon hearing this. He had no choice, but to do what Makarov warns him to do. So it took all of his willpower to hold back the urge to fight back at the guild master to at least show outwardly that he seemed to listen to Makarov, even though he was seething on the inside._

"_**Me Rex…sorry. Me…won't…let it… happen again. Rex…promise…not to…hurt…innocents," **__Rex said apologetically. _

_I could sense that Rex is not being sincere about his apology. I could hear his voice strained to keep his displeasure hidden. It's out of a pretense gesture of regret just to get Sahib off of his back,__ Darshan mentally said to his pet snakes as he noted the hidden infuriated fury inside the croc's reptilian eyes that spoke defiance. _

_Makarov was briefly satisfied with the apology from Rex, before turning to face the downed Fire Dragon Slayer. Then he said,_

"_Natsu…"_

_The pink-haired young adult quickly stood up faster than anyone could blink and sweated like crazy for seeing the Master so ticked off at him for doing something stupid. He instantly realizes what's in store for him for being an irresponsible S-Class mage and he's certainly not looking forward to it. _

"_Ahh…hai!" Natsu stuttered as he exclaimed in fear._

"_You have been giving me a lot of grief today as not only do I have to write letters of apology to both the mayor of Onibus and the Magic Council. The damage you have caused to Onibus in your mission has almost had this guild disbanded, if I hadn't incessantly begged many times to the Chairman to spare us from the worst punishment and if Org didn't intervene to save Fairy Tail on my behalf after many heated debates," Makarov sternly said to the Dragon Slayer with his disappointed expression._

_Natsu gulped hard because he knew that there was no denying that his actions reflected poorly of his Master and Fairy Tail as a whole, despite being the No. 1 guild in Fiore. Not only that, he almost made the Magic Council disband them, which he could not change their minds even if he were to stomp into their Council chambers with fire blazing in his eyes literally. Even before that, he will make only matters worse by doing that than they were now._

_Makarov said to him,_

"_Meet me in my office immediately, Natsu. It is too crowded out here with many of your peers listening. You and I need to have a serious one-to-one talk about fixing your irresponsibility. Right. Now."_

_Afterwards, he went to his office door and…_

"_As for the rest of you, children. Clean up the whole mess, don't eavesdrop on my office, and don't talk about any of this outside the guild. Understand?" Makarov said._

"_We understand, Master." "Yeah, sorry about this." Everyone in the guild nodded and said these words as they took heed of his command._

"_Good." Then Makarov finally went into his office and closed the door with an audible sound that broke the suffocating tension that permeated the atmosphere when the Master was really more irritable than usual. _

*** End of Flashback***

Makarov cringed at the memory and the other memory of delivering a deep, intense lecture/scolding to Natsu about what it meant to be a responsible S-Class and to bear the burden of the consequences. He muttered these famous, powerful words that he said to him in his office, which he should have said those words to Natsu a long time ago when he finished the S-Class trials on Tenrou Island.

"With great power, comes great responsibilities," Makarov said as he looked at his beer-filled mug with remorse. He knows that Natsu is probably not going to take the meaning of those words seriously enough and it would probably take something drastic to make the boy realize. However, he hopes that Natsu doesn't arrive at that painful conclusion by taking actively taking his responsibilities as an S-Class mage soon. He has not felt emotionally drained like this ever since his fateful action of excommunicating his grandson from the guild years ago (Fortunately, Laxus was reinstated into Fairy Tail and returned to his leadership role for the Rajinshuu Tribe after the Tenrou Incident). He didn't really want to get angry at Natsu for his behavior as he knew and appreciated the volatile nature of his being as the Fire Dragon Slayer and that he inherited it from his foster dragon father, Igneel. Still, he needed to discipline the young man to steer him clear from his own disaster and protect the rest of his children as his duty as the 6th Guild Master of Fairy Tail. However, Makarov hates the way the Magic Council is being more rigid and astringent with its policies about maintaining order in Fiore, which is twice as ridiculous. It was more so than with the previous Magic Council.

Makarov decides not to ponder on these dark musings anymore and takes a sip of his beer to cool his nerves down. He opened up his newspaper when someone knocked on the door of his office.

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Come on in."

The door opened to reveal a young man in his mid-twenties with brown hair, with his skin being tanned for being out in the sun for quite a while, orange-colored youthful eyes, and at a height about 6 feet and 4 inches tall. His body is somewhere being lean and stocky musculature with well-defined arm muscles, chest, abdomen, and leg muscles, which are enough to make any girl swoon over him with his handsome appearance. He wears a brown leather jacket, a pair of red battle gloves studded with silver plating on the knuckles, and light-brown jeans with dark red shoes **(Think of Kira Yamato from Gundam Seed Destiny being taller, older, more mature, and more powerful with orange eyes and those other physical attributes mentioned here)**.

"Hello, Master. It's been a while since I accepted the mission to slay the monster that has been plaguing the Ohikawa Village," said the man.

If you are wondering where Ohikawa Village is, it is located at a river that splits into a fork of two separate rivers on the southwest side of Fiore. Ohikawa Village is a small fishing village and the inhabitants make almost all of their living by fishing and then sometimes delivering the fish to the food markets in Crocus. In recent years, however, a monster raided the river and attacked the village at the same time, leaving the villagers fearful of entering the water. So the chieftain of Ohikawa Village immediately requested one of the messengers to send copies of the job request to all of the guilds and Fairy Tail happened to be the one that responded to it.

"Yes, it's been long and it took like about…18 days for you to complete the mission, not to mention how long you had to travel by foot, since there's no train transportation that exists for that region. So how are you and were you able to complete the mission successfully?" Makarov asked in curiosity and joy upon seeing one of his beloved children back from a long mission.

"I am fine and well, Master. As for the mission, I met one of Lamia Scale's members along the way and his name is Lyon Vastia. He happened to accept the same job, not knowing that I did as well. Well, at first, we had a bit of disagreements between each other about who is going to have the reward in the end and so we had a contest to see who will kill the monster first. When the monster appeared and started attacking the villagers, Lyon Vastia was the first to move and unleash his Ice-Make spells. They did some noticeable damage to the brute before that thing swatted them all away and knock Lyon out cold **(pun intended)**. When it came to my turn, I unleashed my Earth-shattering magic that really grounded the monster permanently and I saved the village. The village chieftain congratulated me for protecting his people's only livelihood and rewarded me with a bag of 200,000 jewels," the man said cheerfully with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Hehehe! You have done well again, my boy. You really are among the more powerful God Slayer as rumors said about you. You left a good impression on the villagers of how top-notch Fairy Tail is. What about Lyon?" Makarov said as he continues drinking his beer.

"He was disappointed at first that he didn't get to kill the monster and earn the reward, but he congratulated me in saving Ohikawa village. He was certainly impressed with my power as the Earth God Slayer and that Fairy Tail has gained another powerful member in our ranks. Lyon is still eager to settle his rivalry with Gray. He said that the next time we meet, he is going to challenge me in a personal duel on even grounds. Well, I doubt that there will be any even grounding when I shake things up for a notch," the Earth God Slayer said.

"I am sure that time will come when the Grand Magic Games will be upon us. Then you and Lyon may have the chance to see who the stronger mage here is. I am sure you can beat without too much trouble, but remember that he is just as strong, determined, and stubborn as Gray is, or even more so than him. So don't get ahead of yourself too far. Oh, by the way, how's your wife and kids?" Makarov asked at the end of his statement.

"My wife and I are doing well and the family's never been better with our three little angels, Master," the God Slayer said with happiness. "Two of my kids are already in elementary school, while my youngest daughter is still in kindergarten."

The Master laughed with giddiness in his voice as he said,

"Kids grow up so fast, don't they, Max? One moment, they are a little baby. The next moment, they are up and about finally learning how to walk and going to kindergarten. Hahahaha! Aahhh… I would love for your wife to visit Fairy Tail sometime with her kids and you showing her and the little toddlers around. I can't wait to see how much they have grown up ever since I last laid my eyes on your first son, just like my 'children'."

"Yes, they do, Gramps. My wife is more than happy to visit and meet the other members here when she has the time to get out of the house. Sure, my peers are rough and rowdy, but Artemis is used to having such teammates in her former guild. So I am pretty sure that she can get along well with the others such as Lisanna, Mirajane, Natsu and the like, as long as they don't accidentally…well, you know," said Max.

"Don't worry about it, Max. I will make sure that the Fairy Tail members are polite and respectful of your family without causing a ruckus. Besides, I think most of them will be thrilled to see the cute faces of the little cherubs, especially Mirajane because she likes to play matchmaker and imagine what future couples' kids will look like," the Master said as he reassures Max.

"Thanks, Master," Max said gratefully to the guild master. This man is Max Wyman, the Earth God slayer, and former S-class mage of a previous legal guild named Freedom Wing. Unlike most Dragon Slayers or God Slayers known so far that had not been married, he has a family of his own, which consisted of his beautiful pink-haired wife, his eldest son, and two younger daughters.

"You're welcome, Max. Anything you ask for Max or any concerns you have, Fairy Tail will be there to support you. I consider you, your wife and kids as part of the family and we, as a family, care about deeply. Natsu will tell you that for sure."

"Oh, speaking of which, I heard Natsu nearly destroyed half of Onibus when I came back to Fairy Tail and that you had a serious talk with him," Max brings up the gossip he heard in the guild hall.

"Hhmmm… I had a long and difficult talk with Natsu in this office about upholding the responsibilities of being an S-Class Mage like Gildarts, but it's not something I want to talk about since I have just gotten over it," Makarov groaned as he pinches the bridge of his nose between the eyes.

"Sorry about that, Master. I just can't help but feel concerned and uncertain for what Natsu Dragneel is going through emotionally, sir," the Earth God Slayer said as he feels sympathetic to Natsu and for the fact that he was also an orphan like Natsu, trying to climb up the level to fill in the hole created by the absence of loving parents.

"Max. I can only guide him to the right path, but finding it and staying on the right path is a challenge he must eventually overcome on his own, with or without his friends. Even though in Fairy Tail, we consider ourselves as family, but like all family members, some have issues that are better confronted on their own so that they can grow better as a person. It is same with every family, including yours when your kids will become grown-up, Max."

Max pondered about the Master's words for a few minutes before he took a deep breath and sighed.

"You're right, Master. Natsu will have to overcome his excessive tendencies someday, but I am sure that with Lucy, Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy, me, and Darshan around, he can mature even further and become a greater wizard from the power of friendship that runs deep in our veins," Max's said with conviction as he understands what it means to be a father just like Makarov is in a metaphorical sense of the word with all Fairy Tail members. Makarov nodded in agreement and he goes back to reading the newspaper until his eyes widen in shock when he came across the main article.

Max saw the Master's stupefied expression and wonders what's in the article that is so eye-opening to the diminutive elder.

"Master, what's wrong?"

"Take a look at this," Makarov said as he pointed his finger at the article.

Max Wyman went to his desk and grabbed the newspaper to read today's main article. What was in the article shocked him as he read the bolding,

**MYSTERIOUS SHIPWRECK IN THE MIDDLE OF FIORE'S SEA.**

Then the text said,

"_The fishing ship, Osprey, was last reported to the Coast Guard by a fisherman on the communication lacrima before the boat was engulfed in a mysterious flash of light, which burnt the whole boat down its watery grave. No survivors have been found amongst the wreckage. Official authorities are saying that the ship happened to be in the middle of an underwater volcanic eruption, but others are skeptical as there have been no underwater volcanoes found in the bottom of the ocean. The cause of the mysterious disappearance of the Osprey remains unknown."_

Max replied, "A flash of light. The newspaper didn't mention any form of Magic detected from that light source. What on Earthland is it?"

Makarov is silent in terror trying to process the news. What he finally said made the atmosphere of his office ominous,

"Something frightfully monstrous."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Chapter Notes:**

**Thus, the ending of the chapter sets up the tension of suspense and terror that will permeate the rest of the story until Godzilla's latest appearance in the story. Taking the cues from Jaws and the original **_**Gojira**_** (1954), the much of the monster will not be revealed throughout the story other than glimpses of the beast until somewhere later in the story. The story will be more written in the perspective of the human characters, mainly Fairy Tail instead of the monster. **

**Assault Godzilla: After reading enough fanfics with OC's in them both good and bad. I took heart of the lesson that the OC's should have weaknesses and moments where they do not always triumph over the obstacles, but grow and experience life's lessons from their stinging moments of defeat. And also I try to envision my OC's being natural in the Fairy Tail universe instead of Gary Stu-ish or Mary Sue-ish as many authors tend to make those mistake when creating their own OC's. To clarify about Rex, he is a croc humanoid species that came from unknown lands of Earthland and had his share of tragedies before coming to Fairy Tail. But yeah. Thanks! XD**

**ChrisZilla18: Glad that you enjoyed it! XD**

**Silent Reader 6100: Oh yeah! Fiore's going to learn that the hard way! LOL**

**oc: Yes. Godzilla will be the only Kaiju that Fairy Tail will face. But don't worry I plan to write more sequels featuring more Kaiju for Fairy Tail to confront.**

**Matt: Well, not at first, as Fairy Tail will get help from mostly the Legal Guilds and Fiore's Rune Knight Army.**

**Winky Keaton: You missed the point of what I am trying to create Rex for. What you've suggested borders on Gary Stu territory and I am not going there with Rex. And no harems please! Anyway, he is not human and his severe anger issues would prevent him from getting even one girlfriend alone. He is more of a tortured monster struggling with his own bestial nature like Frankenstein's creature. Also his world perspective is totally different from that of humans and his unusual traditions would make him a social outcast in human society. But I will still consider adding a huge sword for Rex and while he does have enormous strength in comparison to other Fairy Tail members, it's not to the same extent as the Hulk's and definitely not Superman's. **

**Brad W: The closest I can think of are with the Etherion Cannon and Fairy Tail Law, but that's just it. And even then, there is no guarantee that these can even kill Godzilla, let alone wound it as he has bombarded by the Atomic Bomb with energy levels rivaling that of the Etherion weapon. But I am glad you like it!**

* * *

**Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, **_**WILL**_** be reported and/or removed, regardless whether they are signed on or not.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**See ya later!**


	6. Chapter 5: Waves of Grief and Sadness

**KAIJU ARC: GODZILLA, KING OF THE MONSTERS**

* * *

"Hey, you!" – human dialogue

"_**ROOOAAAARRR"**_ – animal/monster roars, grunts, screeches

"**Dazzling Blaze of the Fire Dragon!"** – magic spells

_What on earth?_ – thoughts/dreams/memories

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla, King Kong, Gamera, or Fairy Tail.**_

_**Godzilla and his friends © Toho Studios**_

_**King Kong © Universal Studios**_

_**Gamera and his co-star creatures © Kadokowa Pictures**_

_**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima and Weekly Shonen Magazine**_

_**Japanese Romaji/English lyrics of COLORS © Flow and Bandai Entertainment**_

_**I only own my OCs, some of the new terminology, magic spells, technologies, places.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Waves of Grief and Sadness **

_X793, two years after Fairy Tail prevented the destruction of Fiore from the encroachment of the capital city, Crocus, by the future version of Rogue Cheney and his army of malicious dragons from both the future and the past by destroying the Eclipse Gate, things were peaceful once again. Fairy Tail is back to its usual rowdy days of daily brawling and alcohol antics. Team Natsu and other members of the guild went back to their usual routine of accepting jobs from clients. What's new is that Fairy Tail is and remains the top number one guild in Fiore ever since it replaced the Sabertooth guild from that position in the Grand Magic Games. It was thanks to the powerful magic of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and others that allowed Fairy Tail to regain that position from their 7 years of absence in Tenrou Island when the dark dragon, Acnologia nearly obliterated them with his Dragon Roar Breath. With these wizards, they faced extreme odds and obstacles, but managed to overcome them through their strong bonds of friendship and teamwork. Now Fairy Tail is needed once again and more so this time; against the greatest monster that mankind had created by accident in their lust for absolute dominion. A leviathan who would change Earthland forever… Godzilla…_

* * *

**Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na**

_The moment that can change me and even the world…_

(The scene shows Godzilla looking up at the sky in the ruins of Osaka.)

**Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni**

_It's always right by my side._

(The sky contorts and twists as the black hole comes down on Godzilla. Then light consumes him and everything else around him.)

**Kakusenu iradachi to tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume**

_I stare at the irritations I can't hide and at myself who's unable to move…_

(The scene transitions to close-up shots of Godzilla standing in the midst of the burning Magnolia and the surrounding cities. Rapid shots of flashbacks of the atomic bombing of Lagos Island, the destruction of Tokyo, his previous battles with other monsters, an image of Mothra, and finally an image of the first Godzilla in 1954.)

**Mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa**

_While I am confused, while I am troubled, while I'm grieving, I should just decide…_

(Godzilla then swings his tail and flames cover the area. Natsu Dragneel eats the flames, Happy flies through the fire, Gray Fullbuster unleashes a blizzard spell that created holes within the fire, Lucy Heartfilia summons Aquarius to douse the flames, Wendy Marvell unleashes her **Sky Dragon Roar** which blew away the flames and Erza Scarlet deploys her **Blumenblatt** that eliminates the rest of the inferno. The rest of the Fairy Tail members, including Master Makarov, stood in the wreckage of their guild building witnessing the destruction with serious expressions laced with hurt, pain, agony, despair and sorrow.)

**Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi ha kiesari**

_My confusion disappears with that one word you gave me._

(The mages, wizards, and the Guild Masters from other guilds such as Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Twilight Ogre and even the independent Crime Sorciere led by Jellal Fernandes with Meredy by his side stood amongst the carnage looking up at Godzilla with grim, stoic, angry, and serious faces.)

**Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita**

_My once empty room is illuminated by the light again._

(The scene switches to Elizabeth who kneels in the church, Kardia Cathedral, praying while light shines on her figure in the dark. Extreme close-up of her face shows one tear that falls from her left eye.)

**Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku**

_I looked up at the perfectly clear and blue sky…_

(The tear drops into a wave that vibrates. The scene fades to a close-up shot of Natsu's right eye closed, which then opens up brimming with fire and determination. The Fire Dragon Slayer then launches himself from a rooftop of a building and aimed his lightning-fire infused fist at Godzilla, who simply moved his face out of harm's way.)

**Tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta**

_And decided to open the locked window._

(Godzilla's spines slowly glow with orange light. The atomic energy builds up in his mouth. Godzilla opens his toothy maw and unleashes the radioactive heat ray at the viewer.)

**Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na **

_The moment that can change me and even the world…_

(Multiple scenes flashing quickly: Erza flying towards the danger head-on, Godzilla swimming in the sea towards Fiore, the screenshot of the Magic Council, the army of Rune Knights marching towards Magnolia and Godzilla with Lahar, Doranbolt, and Arcadios leading at the front, and Professor Jinan staring at the night sky with a worried expression from his house window.)

**Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koko ni**

_I can feel it right here, right now._

(The scene transitions to a depressed Dr. Matthias Richardson sitting in a dark, light-dimmed laboratory in the basement. Rapid transitions of mugshots of individual members of Team Natsu. Then it changes when the camera moves to an extreme close-up shot of Godzilla's eye closed in sleep underneath the sea. His eye opened to reveal its dark red-colored iris and its black pupil contracting into a slit like a crocodile, accompanied with an ominous, menacing, orange-red glow that scared the fish away. A huge alligator-like growl is heard at the end of the song.)

* * *

**Hargeon, Fiore**

**May 15, X793**

**9:31 AM**

"WHAT?!"

Elizabeth was startled by the shocked sound of her boyfriend's voice that echoed throughout the hall. Whatever news Yamashida delivered to Franklin didn't sound good at all. She nervously peeked her head out of the door to eavesdrop on the conversation, but the voices were at best hushed and she could hardly decipher what's being said among the two men. After what seemed like silent eternity, Elizabeth heard the footsteps of her boyfriend coming back down the hall from the lounge. She quickly withdrew from the door and sat at the table chair to give Franklin some needed space when he finally came in. Franklin bored a distressed and grim look on his face and his body posture of his was with tightly clenched fists and shoulders being tensed up. Clearly, something about the news had him on the edge. This worried Elizabeth as she had never seen Franklin like this before.

"I'm sorry about that outburst. That probably spooked you as I would have imagined," Franklin spoke with regret as he saw his girlfriend's anxious expression.

"I am fine, Franklin. Even if I was, I would still love you. What I am more concerned about is you, Frank. What happened there in the lounge? What news did Yamashida speak about that made you like this?" Elizabeth asked with a sad smile on her face. She gently held his hand as she led him to the table. Franklin slowly frowned as he tried to find the best words to sum up Yamashida's revelation to Elizabeth. He sighed and he spoke,

"The _Osprey_ disappeared beneath the waves without a trace and my boss' son was on that boat when it was destroyed."

Elizabeth gasped. While she was not particularly close to Cole Conway, she knew that he and Franklin were often drinking buddies at the bar whenever they have the time to drink their heads and guts off away from work. They started bar fights and the two brawny seamen usually end them with neither of them getting the upper hand on each other and with a lot of bruises and bashes to their faces. Whenever the two get together for chat and socialization, she accompanied her boyfriend and she was also first introduced to Cole years earlier. Despite Cole's brutish appearance, he is actually has a big, soft heart for little children and for ladies, although he lacks some of the 'refined' social mannerisms that most people were taught with. She quickly became his good friend and she felt fairly comfortable to share to him about most things about her life without Franklin being overly protective of her feelings as he normally would with other people. Heck, she even told him how she was mocked for her unusual tall stature in high school until she met Franklin and Cole told her in response that he was also fairly shy and was bullied in high school until he stood up to a bully and punched him in the nose. So she, Franklin, and Cole shared some things in common, making them almost like brothers and sister to the certain extent of their bonds because of that, they became emotionally close as the best of friends.

For Cole to disappear beneath the waves, possibly killed and dead, it tore her apart. Her boyfriend was no different. In fact, Franklin was even more affected by the loss of his best sea mate. He suddenly felt that the whole world had turned upside down on him and with this incident, who knows what else would happen next if Cole's body is not found, or that if he was found dead, how would this mess up his boss emotionally. Not only that, Franklin would even have nightmares of not being able to help his friend when he was needed the most in a dire situation.

"Cole?! Frank, don't tell me…t-that Yamashida told you that he's gone forever?" Elizabeth asked while her fingers nervously twiddled with each other.

"Yamashida didn't say anything certain whether Cole was dead or not. They haven't found anything yet and I sure pray to the heavens that he is still alive out there somewhere. I hate to think that he would not survive anything worse like this before," Franklin replied. Distressed but determined, he refused to believe that his friend was dead yet since no body has been recovered. Besides, Cole had been known to cruise through daredevil situations that would have most people wet their pants in the slightest when he sustained grievous injuries.

"So do I, Franklin. That Cole better not be dead along with his ship. I, too, know that he's too stubborn to let anything snuff the life out of him. At least, I hope this is true like it is always with all the times he has been on dangerous trips. Otherwise, his father, our boss, would be devastated if he found out that his son is dead," Elizabeth said.

Franklin wanted to believe that his brawny friend had survived the mysterious sinking of the _Osprey_, but somehow, that didn't calm him as some other scenarios that centered on the other possibility that he was dead began to form in his mind. Overall, it proved to be rather unsettling for Franklin to simply leave the case be and hope for the best. He needed to find Cole to prove whether he is alive or dead. If the former is true, then he needed to ask his friend what caused the shipwreck of the _Osprey_.

"Still, hearing the report from Yamashida and the way he said it, it seems almost like that there is no doubt that he is dead. That's what perplexes me and I need to get to the bottom of this before more incidents like this occur in the near future," Franklin concluded as he went to the hanger rack where his navy, blue fisherman jacket and his dark brown, leather sailor cap are. He quickly donned himself in the jacket and wore his cap on top of his head. He then pulled out a thin, small piece of paper which has the printed words of a movie theater in Hargeon and Franklin handed it to his girlfriend when he gently clasped her hands in earnest.

"I am sorry that I can't go to the movie theater with you during the afternoon as we planned, but you can still get in there with this ticket with you," Franklin said to Elizabeth.

*Sigh* "I never thought something like this would happen on a beautiful sunny weekend. The worst part is that this rescue mission is going to take up the whole day, so I may not be back until nightfall."

"Frank, your job comes first and I understand what you have to do, my love. Not everything goes according to plan, but most of all, I thank you for just being here with me even if it was just a short one," Elizabeth replied with the deepest affection and love from the bottom of her heart.

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I love you and I hope to have more of an uninterrupted date the next time we meet again," Franklin said. He kissed Elizabeth with passion and fervor and with his beautiful girlfriend doing the same as their lips entwined together in their embrace. Their mouths kissed each other for a minute in what seemed like eternity for them. Then the couple's lips departed from each other as both partners were satisfied with tasting their love that was embedded in their taste buds. Franklin gave the best smile his mouth could perform despite having such a scarred face, which seemed cute to the doting Elizabeth.

As Franklin and Elizabeth departed from their embrace, the former said to the latter,

"Please take care going home, Kaneko."

"I will, thank you. Be careful and I hope you will find Cole, if he's still alive."

"Don't worry about it. I am sure Cole is tough enough to survive a shipwreck like this and I will let you know when I find him."

"Yes. Then I better let you head off before you are late for the emergency mission, Franklin."

The purple-haired sailor nodded before leaving the room. Elizabeth waved her hand to say goodbye and she managed to put the ticket into her purse before leaving the apartment room as well.

Franklin Haggett quick-walked through the streets with urgency in his way to a large building complex where it is situated near the harbor. The appearance of the building is rectangular in width with long metal chimneys exhausting fumes into the sky, making it resemble an old industrial factory with warehouses on both sides that contain ships that are in need of maintenance and/or ready to be used. He entered into the building through the door that had the overhanging billboard sign that said in bold red letters, "**Hargeon's Marine Company**".

Within the building and in the spacious communication room where the operators, mages, communicators, and coordinators of every sort were scrambling throughout with communication lacrimas blaring up like crazy as they get calls from angry and nervous families of the _Osprey_'s missing crew. What didn't even ease the situation any further was that some of those families decided to pay a visit to ask the questions up close and personal to the sailors and the employers about news of the _Osprey_! Those families were desperately trying to plow through the sailors who were blockading the door to the communications room. Unfortunately, Franklin had to push his way into and out of the crowd of grief-stricken, angry families to get to the door, which was a quite a struggle for him as the families were that desperate and impatient to bombard his boss with questions regarding about the _Osprey_. One of the sailors blockading the door recognized him amongst the group and helped Franklin enter safely into the communications room before having to blockade the persons that tried to immediately rush through the gap. Franklin spotted his boss, Arthur Conway, who was an elderly man at his late 40's or early 50's. His hair is brown with gray streaks starting to appear around the edges and his face has a copper-brown mustache. Anyways, Arthur was now standing at the large table in front of him that has a huge map of Fiore and the sea surrounding the country with all the shipping lanes marked and labeled with symbols. Miniature figures of ships and yellow triangles (reported sites of incidents) littered the 'sea' portion of the map. Standing alongside Arthur were other operators and coordinators that were busy pinpointing the coordinates of a rescue ship in proximity of where the Osprey last disappeared. Franklin walked up to the boss and greeted him,

"Hello, boss."

"Hello, my lad. Thanks for coming here in response to messenger Yamashida's report. I know it must have been out of the blues to call you out for an emergency like this on such a lovely weekend," said a distressed Arthur Conway.

"No, sir. I sympathize that you are having this rough as much as I do and this emergency is of grave concern to us," Franklin replied with a quieter and sadder tone to express his sympathy and his understanding of how personal and dire this situation was not just to his boss, but to every other person who knew the crew members of the _Osprey_ very well…especially Cole of whom his father loved dearly in his heart. With Cole's body haven't been found yet, uncertainty and extreme anxiety loomed over the worried father as he kept his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking. He's the boss of the company and as much as he wanted to express his trauma to the few people he trusted like Franklin and Yamashida, he needed to hide his enormous anxiety for his son's wellbeing to at least pretend that he was keeping his cool in such a tensed, high-charged atmosphere, which was not an easy thing to do when you are a parent whose child is missing and its fate unknown. Just then one of the communicators came up to the boss.

"Mr. Conway, sir," said Communicator #1 as he bowed his head to Arthur, who in turn, responded politely with a head bow of his own.

"Ah, what could have happened to the _Osprey_?" Arthur questioned.

Communicator #1 briefly turned his head to the left side, unsure of what to say before he replied to Arthur. To Franklin, that meant that he hasn't found anything that could lead them closer to finding the disappeared crew.

"We have no idea. Communications with the ship have been abruptly cut off when we sensed a sudden explosion engulfed the ship through our magic after it sent out its S.O.S. signal."

The boss frowned as he didn't look pleased that no hopeful news has been turning up yet. Then the silence broke when another person, a random male mage, stood up from his chair at the desk and said,

"Well, the _Blue Dolphin_ is currently investigating the area. Hopefully, we should find some debris or by luck, some of the crew members that might be drifting afloat."

And Arthur hoped that his son was one of those crew members that somehow survived the destruction of the ship!

He then looked at the map lying on the table. Franklin saw one of the miniatures as the _Blue Dolphin_, the rescue ship that was currently scouting the area marked by the yellow triangle, indicating the site of the _Osprey_'s sudden, mysterious disappearance. He pointed his finger to help his boss see where the search party was conducted.

"Right here," said Franklin.

* * *

**About 230 miles from Akane Beach across the sea**

**May 15, X793**

**12:30 PM**

The _Blue Dolphin_, a medium-sized search-and-rescue ship that resembled a frigate of sort, patrolled the approximate area of where the _Osprey_ encountered the mysterious light days ago before mysteriously disappearing beneath the sea. So far no luck has been for the ship to across any survivors of the _Osprey_ other than floating wreckage. The fishermen and some of the mages tried to use their magic to detect the magical energy for any of the survivors, but attempts to do so have ended in dismal failure as there was no hint of magical signatures existent within the vicinity. The captain of the ship let out a deep frustrated growl from his mouth that signified how baffled and irate he was that the search had not been fruitful as he had hoped. There had to be some survivors out here! There just had to be! He knew in his gut feeling that there had they had to be out here somewhere. He refused to give into the notion that were no survivors at all.

However, before he could even blink, the same orange, flashing light that claimed the _Osprey_ illuminated the ocean. The captain's eyes and mouth widened in horror as the destructive light engulfed the _Blue Dolphin_ in infernal flames, taking him and his crew down with the burning ship. The frigate-like ship sank into her watery grave in pieces just like the _Osprey_ before her.

* * *

**May 17, X793**

**9:00 AM**

A small fishing boat was carrying three fisherman onboard. Two were males and the third fisherman was a female. All three were trying to look for good place to cast their nets into the water to catch a shoal of fish before they noticed some hands waving desperately out in the middle of nowhere on the horizon. Intrigued, the fisherman abandoned their fishing pursuits and went to investigate. Upon getting closer, they soon saw that the hands actually came from three sailors of the _Osprey_ that were on a piece of debris waving to the fishermen to rescue them. One of those sailors shouted out them,

"Oi! Please save us, we're shipwrecked! Help us get out of the water!"

"Yeah! Help us please!" cried the other sailor.

"Hai! We will pull you out of the water," the male fisherman replied in response. Then he turned to two of his buddies to tell them to get the nets.

"Masaki! Koko! Have the nets ready to pull these fellas outta the water quickly."

"Alright, Jojo! Whatever you say," said Koko the female fisherman.

She and Masaki finally got the nets ready and casted them into the water, where the sailors were hanging onto their debris. Taking the opportunity, the poor souls grabbed onto the nets and swam towards the fishing boat where the fisherman pulled them out of the water. The water-drenched sailors plopped themselves hard onto the boat like whales having been beached on to a shoreline. Masaki, the brawny, tan-skinned fisherman with thick black hair on his head and with thick sideburns and a goatee on his chin, went to grab some towels that stowed in the boat to help the sailors dry themselves with Koko, the lithe female with a slender body build and bobcut brown hair, assisting him when she offered a dark red-brown, spiky haired man a towel to dry the salt water off of himself. Without hesitation, the man took the towel to wrap it around himself and he sat down on the seat, exhaling his breath after days of exerting his bodily effort to stay afloat on the debris in the middle of the ocean. The sailor had a lean muscular body that was covered in a drenched green sailor coat and his face had sharp cheekbones and brown eyes that were usually fierce by appearance, but because he had been swimming out in the ocean for so long, his face and body were sunken and drooped to show that he was extremely tired.

Jojo, a fisherman at the age of 20 with tribal tattoos covering his muscular, well-defined chest, slowly approached the red-brown haired man and looked at him in the eyes and he said,

"You and your comrades are fortunate that we saw you waving your hands in the air, signaling for help."

Jojo examined the sailor's left hand and noticed that his fingers were all pruned from being immersed in the water for so long.

"It seems that you have been out there for quite a while before we found you," Jojo said as he figured it out that the sailors probably experienced something dramatic that caused them to abandon their ship.

"We have. Me and my pals… *huff*… here have been stranded out at here…*huff*… for God knows how long," answered the sailor in between deep breaths as he began to recall the times that he had been stuck in the middle of the sea.

"I gotta…*huff*… thank you for saving our asses…*huff*… out here when there didn't seemed to be…*huff* any damned hope left for us. First of all, my name is Cole Conway…*huff*…and these are my shipmates, Paul Baxter and Gom Schaller." Cole introduced himself and the other sailors that were sitting on the benches wrapped in towels before the fisherman finally had the turn to introduce themselves.

"I'm Jojo, and these two over here are my nakama," said the young fisherman as he gestured his hand to the two people beside him

"My name's Masaki," replied the muscular fisherman as he flashed his goofy grin at the sailors.

"The name is Koko and I am Jojo's younger sister! My name may sound cute and all and I may look beautiful, but don't underestimate me when I'm angry," the female stated when she did her fist pump and winked at the sailors, who were caught off guard at how tomboyish this woman is despite having a beautiful body and all. Jojo and Masaki sweatdropped as they knew her hot-headed attitude had often led her to being assertive and aggressive when it came to social graces, not that she had much to begin with when she, Jojo, and Masaki were childhood friends. Her tomboyish nature would get in the way of her social skills, making the start of a conversation uncomfortably awkward as it was now in this situation. Jojo sighed as she slammed his fist on her head, leaving an orange-sized lump on her bobcut hair when she next lied down on the floor with swirls on her eyes.

"*Ahem* Excuse my sister, she has been always like this when it comes to people, so please don't mind," Jojo apologized to the sailors. Cole waved it off and said he didn't mind it all as he found it mildly amusing. Jojo chuckled on the outside, but on the inside, he would need to have a talk with his sister about her manners after they bring these sailors back with them to their home island to help them rest. However, he changed the subject and said,

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you outsiders about something. That wreckage that you were holding onto, it looked familiar to me. Can you tell me what ship were you from before you said it sank into the ocean?" Jojo inquired as he suspected that something else was going on with these sailors.

Cole managed to catch most of his breath before he admitted, "We were part of the _Osprey_, the fishing ship that sank to its watery grave. That wood debris that we were holding onto, it used to be part of the ship's mast before it was reduced to that."

Then next it was Masaki who asked him a crucial question, "You said your ship sank into its watery grave. From where we come from, we kept hearing rumors about a similar ship which met the same fate as your ship just few days after the last one. And since you and your companions have survived, do you know what happened to your boat?"

Cole's expression contorted into that of shock to learn that another ship like his disappeared from the map in the same way. He couldn't help think it was just an unfortunate fishing ship which happened to be at the danger zone at the wrong time, or that it was a rescue ship looking for him and the rest of the _Osprey_ crew. And now even thinking about what possibly happened to that unlucky ship brought up terrible memories of the destruction of his own ship and the horrible days of him floating on the piece of debris with his remaining comrades. He deeply frowned as he explained how he and his friends arrived at this pitiful state to the fishermen including Koko who just woke up from being knocked out by her brother and they keenly listened to his testimony.

"Seven days ago, we were on the _Osprey_ just casting the nets into the area where the fish would be plentiful for us to catch. We were hoping to catch a huge batch of the fish before noon to sell them to the market. As the fishing nets caught a school of fish, something enormous tugged at the nets, heaving our boat along with it. One of our men fired a harpoon into the water to drive it off from our quarry, but it still kept on pulling the nets and until they snapped apart. We lost the nets and the quarry that we worked so hard to catch. It was silence for a couple of minutes before a flash of light illuminated the sea, where we were floating on and the sea exploded! EXPLODED, I tell you!"

"What?!" Jojo shouted, unbelieving that a sea can burst into flames underneath water. Masaki became dumbstruck by the unusual phenomenon that Cole described when his jaw nearly dropped to the bottom of the boat. He thought that the man became insane from all the saltwater in his system and was blabbing delusional nonsense, but he could sense no lie in Cole's words. However, it didn't make sense to Jojo that an ocean can burst into flames without the water diffusing the spark to start a fire. The only way to start a fire is to ignite the flames by having flint stones rubbed harshly against each other on land. That had always happened ever since the world was formed. He never heard of an ocean bursting into flames in all of his life. That's not possible unless it had to come from a water dragon or an eruption of an underwater volcano to do the trick. However, water dragons can only perform Water Magic and volcanoes don't pull down people's ships to the graves even if they were able to spew magma to blow the ship right out of the water. Jojo had no plausible explanation for the cause of the unusual story the sailor told him, leaving him stumped, but the sailor wasn't done yet. Cole Conway narrated further,

"It happened so fast that I couldn't even comprehend what happened as I was on the deck with my buddies and all. The next thing that happened, my ship exploded and I blacked out. I woke up only to find 15 fellows of the _Osprey_ crew still clinging onto life literally on pieces of wooden debris. We had no way of contacting anyone for help and no mage or magic capable of reaching a nearby land that is hundreds of miles away from us. So we huddled up in a group and tried to survive. However, many of us died from heatstroke, a few went damned nuts after foolishly drinking the salty sea in a desperate attempt to quench their unbearable thirst. Those quickly died from having too much of the salt in their system, but the worst part were some others who didn't die right away from the excessive salt consumption."

It was there. At that particular part of the recollection where he was haunted by the most and the one that broke his spirit. Tears were starting to form from his eyes. His body shivered not from the cold water, but instead from the rage, the hopelessness, the sorrow, and the anguish that he experienced at that particular moment when it was a nightmare within a nightmare. Paul and Gom drooped their heads down in a frown as they went through the same experience as Cole did and it was a sore subject for them to even bring it up without causing waterworks amongst them. He, Paul and Gom were hesitant to tell **that** memory to the fishermen.

Jojo, Masaki, and Koko noticed how the sailors' bodies became stiff and tensed when it came to the fate of their fallen companions. They realized that they were hitting on an event that must have traumatized the outsiders to their knees. Now the young fishermen were not sure if they should hear more of Cole's testimony, for they fear they might unintentionally reopen some deep wounds within the sailors if they force them to retell the whole story.

"Are you okay, outsider?" Jojo politely asked the distressed Cole in a soft whisper to avoid using his high voice that would agitate him.

"Maybe it is best that you not say anymore about what happened back there, if you guys don't feel conversing about it. We will take you to our home island to give you more time to recover and then maybe tell us more when you are at ease."

"Baka! The sailors, instead of rough-and-tough men here, all I see are a bunch of big crybabies and sissies who are afraid that telling the truth would hurt their manhood. Pfffftt! What a buncha fucking pansies! I've seen little boys and girls who have even more of a backbone than you guys!" Koko scorned at the downtrodden sailors in disgust with her arms crossed and a scowling expression on her face.

"Oi! Koko! Watch your tongue," Masaki exclaimed in horror of Koko having the guts to insult their guests for not having a backbone to tell the whole truth. While it was true that no one could keep a painful truth secret from anybody else for long, it was not fair to force them to do so if the matter was too personal for them to talk about it comfortably to their peers. However, the brazen woman failed to recognize that as the concept of 'empathy' was missing in her vocabulary. Koko ignored Masaki's warning and continued on with her rude ranting.

"I thought you sailors would be tougher than this! You are supposed to be brave and strong! Sailors never fear to face the obstacles head on and that they always come up on top of them! Not just that, but sailors are supposed to be honest and trustworthy, never fearing to tell the whole truth to their superiors or to anybody, even when it hurts! So what the hell is the matter with you guys?! Sheesh, I don't why you hu…" before she could finish her speech. *WHAM!* *BONK!*

Koko ended up having two lumps on top of the first one and she kneeled, clutching her bruised up top with both of her hands.

"OWW! Oi! What the hell was that for, brother?!" she shouted infuriately.

"Baka imouto! That's enough out of your potty mouth! Can't you see that they are deeply bothered by this subject? Your insults only made their wounds reopen! And because of the fact that you insulted our guests without being considerate of their well-being, I will not give you any fish tonight when we get back!" said her brother as he had his right fist with a vein popping out of his skin after punching her in the head. He was even more furious by her vulgar act of insulting them for their sorrow. Jojo really needed to have a serious talk with Koko to straighten her behavior out. The sailors including Cole, who watched the scene unfold in front of them, couldn't help wonder how can a calm brother stand having such a volatile sister around.

Koko snarled in anger, but she couldn't deny the truth of her older brother's words as she went too far by spewing out her insults at the downtrodden sailors for their weakness. She reluctantly relented and sat on the other end of the boat where she turned her back towards the sailors with her arms crossed. She might have stopped insulting them, but her pride would not allow her to apologize openly.

Jojo facepalmed and sighed in resignation of how far things had almost gone south when she blurted out her insults and got too carried away in her rant. Then he turned to the sailors and said as he bowed his head in apology,

"Sorry about her outburst, outsiders! Please forget about what she said. As I mentioned earlier, she is headstrong and passionate to the point that she is straightforward about her how she feels about a situation. Like I said, if you guys are uncomfortable to talk about…"

Jojo stopped when he heard Cole chuckled slightly, which he then laughed and he turned it into a loud guffaw that echoed into the sky. Jojo and Masaki became dumbstruck and Marcus and Gom finally snapped out of their sorry state. The scarlet-haired man kept laughing for a while before he calmed down a bit enough for him to speak without making a fool of himself.

"Hehehe! I have seen and dated with some women that proved to be firecrackers when they are steamed or are having their periods. But your little sister is an explosive bomb compared to my girlfriend when she is pissed off. HAHAHAHA!" said Cole as he went into hysterics again, which caused Jojo and the others to sweatdrop in their dumbfounded state. How can that guy turn from being mournful to being this… this hysterical and be amused of what just occurred minutes ago like it was a comedy show of some sorts?

Cole kept laughing like there was no tomorrow while clutching onto his stomach. That kept on going until minutes later, he finally pulled himself together. His giddy expression went back to being serious and all by a 180 degrees turn.

"Your sister… Koko, right?" Cole inquired and Jojo nodded in response. "She may be hotheaded, but she's right about one thing and that is that we faced the obstacles head on even when the odds are against us."

Koko smirked when she heard that and Jojo gave her a deadpanned look that said 'don't get too cocky'. Cole continued on,

"Anyways, do you remember when I said that the worst part of it was that the others didn't die immediately from the excessive salt in their bodies?" Jojo and the other two of his nakama nodded.

"Well, here's where things became more tragic because the salt messed up their brains. Those other shipmates of ours were beginning to see visions that were not there. These hallucinations became so severe that some of them went batshit psycho on us," Cole narrated with grimace on his face. Jojo's, Masaki's, and Koko's eyes widened in shock. Gom decided to butt into the conversation and lay out his testimony,

"Yeah. I recall that my best bud, Doug, suffered that horrible fate when we were stranded in the middle of nowhere. I remembered that he was a good lad. Fun, cheerful, and nerdy. He may not have been a hard worker like some of those bosun mates, but he sure knew how to bring the house down when it came to party and alcohol. However, after the Osprey burned in the ocean, he was never the same when he drank the sea water to quench his thirst for wine and alcohol after wading in the ocean with us for some time. He began to experience nightmares that plagued him when he tried to sleep on the floating debris. Then Doug became delirious as he started seeing horrifying visions of death, dark magic, and destruction during the day when he first told me about it. I tried my best to be there for him. I kept telling him that those visions were not real and that it maybe was just the heat getting to him. But he didn't listen and I knew it when I saw his bloodshot eyes laced with madness, terror, and insanity. It was only a matter of time before he… he…*sniff*"

The fishermen became extremely tensed as they were starting to get the inkling that this wasn't going to end well. Cole's and Marcus bit their lips and their hairs casted shadows over their eyes as they knew exactly what happened on that day and it was anything, but pleasant.

Gom tearfully concluded with anguish in his voice, though he stammered, "He…*sniff*…he…he l-l-l-**lost it**."

Gasps were heard from the fishermen as Jojo's pupils shrank into small dots against the whites of his eyes. Masaki's jaw dropped in horror of the terrible revelation that happened to Gom's friend, while Koko gritted her teeth and her hands clenched into balls of fists. She tried to say something, but she couldn't as she was speechless when she had no words to say in response of the nightmarish outcome. Gom couldn't take the traumatic repercussions of the horrific memory anymore and broke down. Marcus went over to Gom and slung his left arm over Gom's shoulders to do his best to comfort his grieving companion, but he too was crying as well. Cole's expression was stone-faced with a grim expression as he said more,

"Doug nearly killed Gom when he tried to stab him in his bout of madness. Gom would have died, if I had not drowned the crazy bastard. Nonetheless it was a tragic day for us and the troubles weren't over. Others committed suicide while some tried to swim their way back to Fiore only to be never heard from again. Then the last three out of six were killed by sharks, leaving me, Paul, and Gom as the only ones left floating out here until you spotted us."

Cole's face sagged as the retelling the horrific, costly days of his shipmates' struggle to survive out in the ocean left him emotionally drained of energy. All of his other peers were dead and burnt to death by that mysterious light from beneath the sea, his shipmates eventually succumbing to the madness from drinking the saltwater and the intensity of the sun's heat, and the fact that he is far away from his friends and father that he wished to return to them to soothe their worries.

Jojo couldn't help but feel sorry for the sailors who have lost their friends and fellow crewmates to this mysterious, dangerous phenomenon that claimed the _Osprey_ and her people. He turned to look at Masaki, who was speechless, and his sister, whose eyes were cold and angry brimming with tears to signal that she wanted to avenge the sailors by hunting down who or whatever caused them this catastrophe to befall on their heads. Then there was this "light" that keeps popping out in the ocean. He wasn't sure, but he could tell that the "light" the sailors described in their testimonies was unnatural. He had forgotten about finding a suitable place to catch fish, but that mattered little anymore. The fact that it happened in around the area where he was close to right now makes the sea here much more dangerous because the thing could strike here anytime without warning. He knew something caused the "light" to happen, but what exactly it was, he wasn't so sure. However, one thing was certain and that was to get the heck out of here as soon as possible to get the sailors to land to help them recover from their injuries and rest. First of all, Jojo had to warn whoever's in charge of these sailors that these men survived the sinking of their ship and what better way to do it than to write a makeshift note and have a pet bird be the delivery pet by binding the message to its feet. That's exactly what Jojo did with his pet seagull, Wilbur and the bird flew into the distance, unaware that this would be the last time with its master.

* * *

**Hargeon's Marine Company Communications Center**

**May 17, X793**

**11:00 AM**

One of the Coast Guard officers was standing in front of the distressed families of the _Osprey_ and the _Blue Dolphin_ crew and sailors at the entrance of the building, where the reception desk was. However, they were starting to feel relief and hope and you know why? That's because the officer was announcing the good news that the Coast Guard received from a seagull that was carrying a small letter that the officer was holding in his hands right now about three survivors of the shipping incidents having been discovered so far by a fishing boat.

"The sailors are going to be taken to Galuna Island to rest and recuperate from their injuries. We are sending the _Lucky Star_ to help assist them," the officer concluded when he finished reading the letter.

Then gasps and murmurs were heard throughout the crowd as they said these things amongst themselves.

"Wait! Galuna? Galuna Island? I remembered that place was cursed years ago." "Yeah, whoever ventured there never returned, that's the worst place for anyone to stop by." "I heard that they turned into demons or something like that." "Hold on, that place was exorcised by Fairy Tail's Team Natsu nine years ago!" "Ah! I remember, the Salamander Berserker King and his friends went there and beat the chicken's daylight out of some demon, from what I heard." "Not to mention, the Queen of the Fairies was there too!" "I'm sure those three sailor lads are fine right now." "Galuna's people aren't cursed to turn into demons now, so I'm sure the island is safe for them." "I am just glad that they are safe!"

Then a random woman in her mid-thirties asked the officer from amongst the crowd,

"Sir, can you please tell us which ship the survivors were from – the _Osprey_ or the _Blue Dolphin_?"

The Coast Guard officer named Rick Hankerford tugged on his neck collar a little when he responded to the woman's question,

"We are still investigating on that matter, ma'am. But their names will be released soon enough once when we retrieve the survivors."

Then the crowd went back to talking amongst themselves again with renewed enthusiasm that those three survivors were either one of their fathers or their sons and that they could be reunited with them and their families once more. Further from the crowd, Arthur Conway and one of his associates, Dunham Magby were sitting on the couch, who were hoping that the survivors could explain what happened to the _Osprey_ and the _Blue Dolphin_. Arthur now had hope that one of these survivors was his son, Cole. He needed to believe that in order to go through this ordeal and so that he could finally hug his missing son in his arms.

"I hope those survivors know what happened," said Arthur as he contemplated on how they need to prevent these incidents from ever happening again.

Dunham agreed knowing that the next time any fishing ship were to encounter this kind of incident again, the company would have to take heavy precautions to ensure the safety and the protection of their sailors and fishermen. They will perhaps need a special kind of magical item or hire a couple of mages to do so, even if that cost the company some money. He finally spoke,

"I hope so too, Arthur. Right now, our only chance now is to take these men back and alive without further incident. Then we can question them on the earlier incidents and see what's causing these calamities."

"Yes, Dunham. We have to find out who or what is responsible for the trouble that loomed over us and put a stop to this before we lose more sailors than we can afford to," Arthur replied as he wanted his business to be back up and running again as soon as the mystery was resolved.

Then a mage called Nack Oswald walked from the communications room and quietly whispered something into Rick's ear,

"You better come to the Communications Center, it's serious."

As soon as the mage finished saying it, somehow the crowd heard it and rushed to the Communications Center. The other Coast Guard members from the Communications Center had to blockade the entrance to the room again, only allowing Franklin, Arthur, Dunham, Rick, and Nack to enter. The men gathered around the map covered table where Communicator #1 was holding a report in his hands and his defeated expression of disbelief said it all.

"I don't believe it! Unbelievable!" exclaimed Communicator #1 with sweat coming from his brow.

Franklin, Arthur, and the others became tensed up and nervous as they were not prepared for the shocking revelation that was about to come their way.

"The fishing boat sank the same way in the same location as the other two ships!" Communicator #1 stated anxiously.

That left an ominous atmosphere within the room and for Dunham, Rick, and Nack, this was the third shocking incident that happened within the week. It was getting to the point where the company would have to suspend all shipping lanes around the Sea of Fiore and ships would be forbidden to venture out into the sea to do any fishing until further notice. For Arthur, his hopes of retrieving those three survivors and getting answers from them to save the company were crushed. For Franklin, he may have been let down by the news, heck he was biting his tongue in frustration towards having another one of these tragic incidents occurring, but he was all the more determined to find out who the killer was and avenge the death of his companions. However, the crowd outside did not share the same feeling Franklin had and were more like Arthur, whose hopes were dashed by the horrible news.

"We're tired of hearing these things!" said a random woman.

"Can you please exactly tell us what the hell is going on?!" asked a desperate man that popped his head out from the group.

"We are still investigating the matter! Give us more time to find out who's responsible for the shipwrecks. Please be patient all of you, we'll let you know as soon as possible," stated one of the Coast Guard members blockading the door as they finally managed to convince the stressed out and angry crowd to leave the premises.

There was more to come.

* * *

**Galuna Island**

**May 17, X793**

**2:00 PM**

On the island of Galuna, the friendly demon inhabitants were standing and/or sitting on the beach, but it wasn't for the joy of sunbathing or swimming in the ocean. No, they were anxious and nervous about the fact that another terrible phenomenon happened near the island and another boat was destroyed by that phenomenon. The islanders were also terrified of something, something in the ocean that must've caused the ships to be dragged into their fiery graves. Male demons hurdled together by campfires while the women formed their groups, holding their children dearly in their arms, as if they were trying to protect them from the thing that's been causing the shipwrecks.

Some of the inhabitants decided to stay within the forted community to ignore such portentous bad omens. In one of the guard towers, the elderly chieftain of the demon people, Moka, was with his son, Bobo, watching out at the sea in the distance.

"That could've been a volcano, but I somehow know that it is not," replied Moka as he furrowed his eyebrows with uncertainty in his gaze. It's been the third time that he heard about the shipwrecks that were happening close to the waters around the island, maybe too close. The news were starting to eat on his nerves and his people's nerves as the mysterious attacks intensified. Bobo was nervous and fidgety about the whole matter as well. He just remembered today that a group of three fishermen ventured out into sea this morning to catch some fish to bring home to cook for lunch. However, ever since this morning, it has been a while since the fishermen departed for the waters and the fact that the recent incident happened just after they did so had Bobo wondering if the whole thing was a coincidence or if there was a connection between the long absence of the fishermen and the mysterious phenomenon. Simply put, the issue unsettled him to no end and it wasn't just him alone that was feeling the bitter aftertaste.

"I have a bad feeling about this, father. We've flew high and low and saw no sign of the survivors of the burnt shipwrecks. Some more, three of our fishermen have been gone for hours when they would have returned late in the morning. Something's wrong with the sea, father. And I can feel its spirit disturbed by a malevolent force that words can't really describe," Bobo stated as he palmed his forehead when he kept remembering the nightmarish visions he had in his sleep a few nights ago.

Then Moka asked, "Let me ask you, Bobo. Do you believe these visions are somehow related to the strings of incidents that we've been hearing from our lookouts?"

Bobo replied, "I believe so, father. By asking me this, I am sure you had those same visions too."

"You are correct. I had the same visions that you described to me about. I felt them when I was asleep and I couldn't sleep at all on some nights because of them. They were about a dark reptilian creature that is gigantic in its outline, but I couldn't tell about the rest of its body. It was swimming in the ocean leaving nothing, but waves of blood and fire in its path. Skeletons and charred bodies of men and women littered the bloody waves and it was the most horrifying dream I have ever experienced," said the demon male chieftain as he shuddered in terror of the recollection of his dream.

"I thought it was just merely a nightmare, but hearing about the phenomenon and then this particular vision that kept occurring to us in our sleep after the incidents occurred; I think it was trying to warn us about something horrible. But I don't know exactly what it was either because the vision ended suddenly as it had begun, father."

"It would take time for us to decipher the meaning of the vision and time is something that we don't have now."

Bobo placed his hand under his chin as he absorbed his father's words. He knew his father was right, but he feared that if they figured out the meaning of the vision, it would not only change their lives, but also the fate of Earthland with unforeseen consequences. Bobo shuddered to think of the effect it would have on his people and the rest of Earthland. He would rather not know what the vision meant, even though the rational part of his mind was saying the opposite. However, little did he know that he would have his answer sooner than later because when he looked back at the sea, his eyes spotted something faint in the distance. He formed his hands around his eyes to resemble binoculars to get a better look. He picked out the object to be a raft of some sorts and somebody, no, in fact, there were two people on it! So he immediately informed his aging father.

"Father, look, two people are stranded on the raft out there in the sea and they are not far from our shore!" Bobo shouted as he pointed his finger at the spot where he saw the object as to help his father see what he was getting at. Moka rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating on a hot sunny day, but sure enough, he saw the same thing that his son spotted. Then he issued an alarm cry to all of the Galuna inhabitants.

"Oi! A raft is coming this way!" Moka shouted at the top of his lungs for all of the island to hear.

Bobo joined his father in doing so as he exclaimed to the whole village,

"A raft is coming this way!"

"A raft is coming!"

Now, even the ones who decided to stay in the village earlier rushed out with Bobo leading the way to the beach where the rest of their people were. The demons at the beach stood up as they saw someone pulling the raft with somebody else lying on it.

"Hey! Over here!" "Come this way!" the islanders shouted to the stranger pulling the raft as some of the islanders volunteered to swim towards the raft and help the stranger pull it back to the shore. The male demons put more wood on top of the campfires to help fuel the flames.

"It's Masaki and Koko! Masaki and Koko!" shouted one of the volunteers who immediately recognized the person pulling the raft and the lady who was lying unconscious on top of it. The volunteers helped Masaki pull the raft to shore.

"Aniki! Aniki! Aniki!" shrieked a younger blue male demon, who had black birdlike feet and red scales on his arms as he flew from the forest towards Masaki, his older brother, who was now in his red demon form with two horns on his forehead and a crab claw for his right hand. The two brothers embraced each other in a brotherly hug as they had not seen each other for hours. The blue demon was so worried sick about his older brother that he had not ate much for the entire morning.

"Aniki! Oh, how I was so worried sick about you! I thought you were dead!" shouted the younger brother named Zemusha, who had tears of joy in his eyes.

"Hahahaha! Remembered what Bobo said to us nine years ago during the Moon Drip incident? It would take more than a knife stab to kill a demon! Hahaha! But, really, praise the gods that I'm alive and here with you Zem, safe and sound!" Masaki happily exclaimed to his younger brother, reassuring him that he's here.

"Brother, thank the gods that you are alive! Me, Ma, and Pops were so worried about you. In fact, here they come!"

True enough, Masaki's and Zemusha's mother and father came swooping down with their arms wide open opting to embrace their elder son who had just returned home. Masaki's mom, Vivi, had blue skin with long turquoise-colored hair that went way down to her knees. She has large soft eyes, small sharp teeth, and pointy ears on her side. Her feet were birdlike and yellow in appearance while her arms were covered in blue-green scaly plates. She wore a red bra and a white skirt. In addition she wears a red necklace made of oyster shells. Masaki's dad, Hojo, was a red demon with curved horns on his forehead and he has a thick beard on his chin. His arms are covered in red scales and his right arm equipped with an oversized crab claw instead of a hand. He simply wears a loincloth and a small cape.

The parents landed by Masaki and Zemusha and they embraced the former tightly in their reunion with tears coming out of their eyes, never wanting to let go of him again.

Vivi spoke, "Masaki! My baby, you've returned to us! I can't tell you how long I have been worried about you, crying that… you might have perished. But I'm so glad that it is not true at all!" *SOB* *Sniff*

"Hey, mom! It's okay. I'm here safe and sound and I am happy that you and Pops are well," Masaki said to his mother calmly to reassure her.

Then Hojo came in to put his own two cents in by saying,

"Hey, there son! Like what Mom said, you don't know how much we were worried about you, her especially. Me, I was, but I knew that you were going to come out of this just fine and I tried to keep telling her that. But she refused to listen as she was sobbing her out. However, now that you are here, I'm proud of you, Masaki! You made all of us proud!"

Both Vivi and Zemusha nodded with cheery smiles on their faces and it warmed Masaki's heart to see his family smile after having been the cause of worry in the family. However, he had to focus on the other urgent matter at hand.

"Thank you, dad! It's great to see you all smiling again. I wish I could enjoy in the family reunion, but…" Then Masaki's happy face turned serious as he looked back at Koko who was rather unconscious, in her demon form with the appearance of having a purple scaly claw on her left hand, pale green skin with brown scales on her thighs and shoulders, her face having a pointy chin, sharp teeth, slanted eyes, and horns on top of her bobcut hair, and surrounded by her people, including the chieftain, Moka.

"… my friend, Koko, has been knocked out cold when I pulled the raft over. I need your help to wake her up."

"No prob, bro!" Zemusha stated as he, Hojo, Vivi, and Masaki rushed over to the unconscious Koko on the raft to snap her out of her unconscious state.

Another demon, this time, a little girl whose name was Mimi, who had horse hooves for feet, pink scales on her arms and belly, pointy ears, a parrot-like beak, and orange feathers on her head instead of hair, flew from the fortress and landed on to the beach next to her older sister, Koko. Mimi was probably around at the age of 12.

"Oneechan! Oneechan!" shrieked Mimi with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Wake up, Oneechan! Wake up! Please wake up! I don't want to see that you are dead!" Mimi continued to cry as she shook Koko to try and wake her up.

"Don't worry, Mimi! Your sister is just out cold, she will live," Masaki said as he tried to reassure the frantic younger sister while slapping Koko on the cheek with his family holding her up.

"Koko! Koko! Koko, wake up!" Masaki shouted as he kept slapping her cheek. Then he saw little movement in her eyes as she slowly opened them.

"Koko!"

Koko finally woke up from her coma and as she did, her vision was a bit flurry as she could hardly recognize the images until her eyesight aligned itself properly. She felt her head was on fire when she felt the headache for a while before it subsided.

"Ugghh…Hmmm…Wha? Mimi? Mimi, is that you?!" Koko groggily inquired as she turned to face her sister. The Galuna islanders gasped in relief and happiness as they now know that Koko was still alive. Mimi cried as she let the tears fall profusely out of her eyes and rushed to hug her older sister without restraint on her emotions.

"ONEECHAAAAAN! Oneechan! Waaahh! I thought I ever lost you! I was… *sniff*…*SOB*… so scared. So scared and frightened that you were gone forever like Daddy!" Mimi stammered as she couldn't control her sobbing. Koko's kind smile embraced her face before she too broke down into tears and she was crying out of joy that her little sister patiently waited for her while having to endure the loneliness she had to go through when her Mommy and Daddy passed away when Mimi was 5 years old. Koko hugged her sister tightly, not caring about the demons around her and that little mattered as many of them were moved to tears, including Bobo, by the sisterly love in front of them.

"Little sister, you know I would never leave you all alone after our parents passed away. I promise to never leave you again after all of this! Never again!" Koko tearfully declared to her precious little sister, who nodded in response with a regained smile on her face with watery eyes.

However, the happy reunion was put to a tragic end when one of the demons asked,

"Hey, Koko! Where's your brother? I haven't seen him back with you or Masaki."

That snapped Koko out of her reverie with her sister. Masaki lowered his head in shame.

Koko got out of her embrace with her sister as she frantically looked around the crowd for her older brother with widened and worried eyes.

"Jojo? Jojo! Jojo, where are you?" No response and the absence of Jojo's voice begun to panic her as she couldn't find Jojo within the crowd and resorted to going out further into the beach to look for him.

"JOJO?! JOJO?! Brother! No, no, no, no! NO! NOO! Don't do this to me, Jojo, goddamn it! Where are you?!" Koko shouted at the sea, hoping to hear her brother respond. However, no such response came.

"He's gone, Koko," said Masaki with guilt and regret in his deep voice.

"WHAT?!" Koko shrieked in disbelief at her tall, stocky friend, who, in her mind, had the gall to say that her brother was…gone! She went fast walked straight up to his face with cold anger in her eyes at such a speed faster than you can say 'peanut'. She refused to believe her brother's dead for her own sake and for Mimi's sake.

"What do you mean that Jojo's gone?" Koko asked with venom in her voice that could've killed anyone who had heard it, if it was literally venom. Masaki was silent and his black, thick hair covered his eyes in shadows. He didn't want to answer the question, knowing that the answer would cripple Koko's emotional stability and affect her little sister in more ways than one. However, Koko would have none of the 'silent cop' expression that her friend was giving. She demanded answers and when she did, she became a ticking time bomb, when if not given the answer that she wanted, she would explode in furious rage that would have scared even the bravest of men. Thus, she prodded further by grabbing the helm of his shirt and pulling his face down to her eye level with a venomous glare.

"I said…what do you mean that Jojo's gone? Is he dead or not?! What happened to him?!" the she-demon asked with a menacing hiss after each question. Mimi was a little bit scared by the way her older sister was questioning the lumbering demon as she hid behind Vivi's legs, even though she understood that it was for her older brother. Masaki still refused to look at her in the eye and continued his silent defiance.

"ANSWER ME, DAMMNIT!" Koko exclaimed furiously, her patience thinning out real fast.

After watching Koko shout abusively at their son with coarse and harsh language and him stubbornly being silent after all the shouting, Hojo and Vivi decided to intervene before Koko imploded on Masaki. Zemusha joined in too to prevent his brother from being hurt by his boiling friend over there.

"Son, you better answer her question now. Because we want to know also what happened to you and your friend out there," Hojo sternly said to Masaki.

"Brother…I don't know what happened back there that made you keep silent about Jojo, but sooner or later, somebody's going to find out about your secret anyway," Zemusha said.

Masaki looked at his younger sibling with torn eyes as he was now trapped between his fuming childhood friend and his own family. Then Moka and Bobo also decided to pressure him into answering Koko's question to prevent her from beating the daylights out of Masaki in her rage.

"Masaki, please tell us what happened to Jojo. He's one of the finest fishermen that we had, so how did we lose him?" Bobo inquired.

"I am also curious about Jojo's fate as he was one of us. Our precious nakama. So like any father would for the sake of his missing son, I order that you tell me and the entire village of what happened to Jojo, if not, you will have to face the punishment for hiding such vital information from us, child," Moka commanded with a stern expression on his face that said it all.

Masaki's body was shaking with his fists clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white. He looked at all the worried faces of the villagers, the angry, infuriated expression of Koko, the concerned looks on his family's faces, and the anxious face of Mimi, hiding behind Vivi's legs. Masaki looked to the ground and he gritted his teeth, realizing he had to make the hard decision of telling the horrible truth about Jojo or otherwise, he won't get out of this alive.

The muscled demon finally relented and said,

*Sigh* "I will tell you the truth, but be prepared. For what I am about to tell you, will hurt you more than you can ever imagine."

Koko perked up at the sound of this. Finally, she will know the truth of what happened to her brother.

Masaki recollected the tragic incident that happened today as he said, "Koko, the reason Jojo's gone forever is that…" Tears were leaking out his eyes as he started crying, which shocked Koko as she had never seen a tough guy like him so emotionally hurt like this before. He then went on that changed everything,

"…he sacrificed himself to save both of us."

* * *

**One hour later…**

After Masaki told Koko and the entire village everything, about the fishing trip, how they met the sailors from the sunken _Osprey_, their testimonies of the incident, the fateful moment when the flash of light destroyed their fishing boat and claimed the lives of the survivors and Jojo, that he was unconscious until he woke up floating on a raft with the still unconscious Koko, and how he paddled the raft all the way back to Galuna Island, the entire village was stunned into unbearable silence.

The entire village, Moka, Bobo, and even the hot-headed Koko were in deep shock and horror. So much that the only sounds heard were the waves crashing and the seabirds chirping. The silence continued until the villagers heard a growl that emanated from Koko as it slowly built up into a deep, threatening snarl that spooked everyone and even her poor, younger sister, who had never seen her sister like this before. Koko's body was shaking furiously like the ground in an earthquake and her hands clenched into her palms so hard into fists that blood was leaking out of her hands. Then she snapped.

"**RAAARRRRGGGHH!**" Koko threw her head back and roared with the rage of a fiery volcano into the air and the birds flew out of the tree canopy in the jungle after being spooked out by the she-demon's roar.

Then in an abrupt moment, Masaki was suddenly tackled down to the ground by the berserk Koko without warning. This earned gasps from the entire village as it had happened so fast that they were unable to comprehend what just happened in that second-flash moment. Masaki's back was bruised from the force of Koko's tackle. Masaki suddenly had Koko's right hand clenching hard on his throat that he had begun to choke and cough. He then looked up with effort to see Koko's face. He was greeted with snarling teeth and red bloodshot eyes that were screaming with wrath, pain, and grief all at once. In short, Koko lost it and went mad with grief at the death of her brother.

Koko repeatedly punched Masaki in the face with her scaly left hand while choking her poor, defenseless friend to death. Vivi tried to rush out to pry the mad she-demon off her bloodied son, but Hojo put his hand out to block her, signaling her not to interfere with the fight. Zemusha could only watch helplessly see his brother get pummeled by his childhood friend. Bobo also tried to intervene to stop Koko from possibly killing Masaki as Jojo's death was already hard enough for the village to bear and they didn't need another one to come from the madness of the she-demon's grief. However, he was stopped by his father's hand.

"Don't interfere, Bobo! Getting in there will only get you killed," Moka said sternly to his son, who was shocked by his father's actions.

"Father, are you serious?! If we allow Koko to beat the shit out of Masaki, he will be scarred for a long time!"

"And he already is by Jojo's death, Bobo! And so is Koko! She needs to get all of her pent-up anger out of her system. I know she won't kill Masaki as she doesn't want to cause her death and add it to her guilt!"

"Yeah, but, Father…?" Then the elderly chieftain remained silent with a hardened expression, watching the one-sided fight between Koko and Masaki.

Mimi, on the other hand, was so shocked and traumatized by her sister's uncontrollable fury at the loss of their older brother that she started bawling and crying to her sister to stop killing Masaki. Vivi was also crying at the sight of her son letting Koko beat the crud out of him.

However, the one who was crying the most was Koko.

"**LIAR!"** Koko punched Masaki in the nose causing spurts of blood to fly in her face.

"**That can't be true! It has to be a lie! It had to be! My brother is still alive somewhere!"** She kept punching his face, although the power of her punches was dwindling as she became more consumed by her grief as it slowly replaced her anger. Even Masaki was crying, despite his face being bloodied.

"**Jojo would never give up on us! He had always been here with me and my sister! We were always together and he was like a father to me! *Whimper* Why did fate had to be so cruel to us demons?! Have we suffered enough?!"**

Koko quickly stood up from Masaki's beaten body and went to the shore to curse at the gods for stealing her brother and her one of the main reasons she wanted to live.

"Gods, why did you take my Jojo away?! Wasn't taking my Mother and Father enough for you? My brother…*SOB* *Whimper* My dear Jojo is never coming ba-a-a-ck. My brother is forever…GONE! Never to return! WAAAHHH! AAAGGGH!" Koko cried out these heartbreaking words with a broken heart.

The whole village was crying and Mimi was bawling more loudly than ever before. The loss of her older brother, her mother, her father, and the sight of seeing her sister like this proved too much for her. In fact, for anyone else as even Hojo broke down in tears along with Masaki, who realized the damage that he had caused to Koko's soul. Only Moka wasn't the one crying, but deep inside, he was; for today was such a tragic day because not only did the survivors from the _Osprey_ join their dead comrades, but that **they** had lost one of their own. He had never felt anything like this since his own son supposedly "died" when he and the other demons lost their memories in the Moon Drip incident nine years ago.

Koko punched the sand with her fist. She threw back her head as she was on her knees to shout out her heartwrenching cry that echoed throughout.

"**JOJOOOOOO!"**

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Chapter Notes****:**

**Phew! That was a lengthy chapter to write. Maybe too long to write. But I felt that it was necessary to establish the tragic outcomes of Godzilla's first victims. It was quite a tearjerker as I couldn't help but feel my eyes water a bit when I was constructing these characters who were emotionally and psychologically affected by Godzilla's attacks on the ships. I apologize if there wasn't a lot of Fairy Tail butt-kicking action, but I will get to that point soon in future chapters and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I did, however, make some references to past episodes or arcs like the Galuna Arc and there should be some of the original characters from the TV series. Nevertheless, this was quite an emotional chapter for me. **

**Constructive criticism and feedback will be greatly appreciated. However, flames, AKA, hate-filled/spamming reviews and outright hatred of the story, **_**WILL**_** be reported and/or removed, regardless whether they are signed on or not.**

**Please Read and Review.**

**See ya later!**


End file.
